Placid Masks
by blacksmokeangel
Summary: Sarah Foster is an American that's come to England to visit her noble extended family when she's unwillingly kidnapped and put into a human trafficking organization. Through a series of decisive and uncontrollable events, Sarah ends up under the employment of none other than Alois Trancy. (OC X Claude... May change rating later...)
1. Chapter 1

Sarah waited patiently for her eyes to adjust to the dim light around her. It was cold and the stone beneath her was clammy and moist. The heavy clang of a metal door closing was the official end to her life as a free woman. She wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, "did they hurt you?"

It was a girl and her voice was shaky and definitely scared. Sarah's instincts immediately kicked in. She straightened up, blinked tears from unfocused green eyes, and turned towards the voice. She still couldn't see, but her eyes were slowly beginning to get used to the dark room.

"I'm fine."

It was a lie. Her ankle was stinging and the bottom of her foot was slippery with blood. She'd probably slip and fall if she tried walking.

"You're ankle is bleeding," they pointed out.

"I'm fine," Sarah repeated, "it's just a scratch."

She could see now. There was a girl in a torn, dirty nightgown kneeling beside her, eyes wide. The girl was pretty, with a round, childish face and light brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into two messy pigtails out of her face.

Sarah peered out from behind her to see about ten other girls all cramped together in the dungeon in varies stages of undress, but all dirty, bloody, or bruised. They wore the same expressions of despair and fear. That more than anything told Sarah what was happening.

"You're American. You'll sell fast, lucky," the girl kneeling beside her said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Nancy," the girl answered.

_That's such a sweet name._

Sarah immediately felt responsible for her. She couldn't help it, even though she didn't want to. Wasn't it that sense of responsibility that got her caught in the first place? Wasn't that the reason she'd tripped up and been caught in that barbed wire?

_Too late. I'm already attached._

"Okay Nancy, I'm Sarah. Could you tell me who those men were?"

Nancy shrugged.

"The one with the flat nose is Gregory. The other is James."

Sarah frowned.

"There's only two and you haven't all tried to overpower them?" she asked.

"They have guns. Besides, if we did escape, where would we go?" Nancy answered, hugging her knees.

Sarah sighed and scooted back against the wall, leaning her head on the cold stone.

_This is your life now. Accept it, adapt, and move on._

"When is the auction or whatever? When are we being sold off?" Sarah said at last.

"Tomorrow," Nancy replied in a small voice, "I'm scared."

Sarah didn't have to ask why. She understood the fear.

_Shut it out. You have someone else to focus on now. No time to worry about yourself._

"Well you shouldn't. You're going to survive. Everyone's going to want you," Sarah assured her gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She was surprised by how cold the younger girl was until she realized how tiny Nancy was. But if she was being honest, she wasn't all that astounded at the age of her newest companion. Nancy was pretty young, probably only about fourteen but Sarah saw girls that were younger than Nancy there. It was disgusting to know exactly what sort of people those types of girls would appeal to. Nancy was probably too old to appeal to those types…but Sarah still worried for who Nancy _would_ appeal to.

"You don't have to worry, Sarah," Nancy piped up suddenly, "someone will definitely buy you. I promise. You're exotic because you're American."

Sarah snorted a little. The irony or the entire situation was certainly enough for a particularly hateful 'master' to find amusing: she came from the land of the free, only to be sold into slavery. At least that hadn't actually happened w_hile_ she was in America.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Sarah asked kindly.

"You're squeezing my shoulder."

Sarah released the other girl quickly with a grimace.

"It's alright," Nancy reassured her, "anyway, we should get some rest."

Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, we've got a…big day tomorrow."

Nancy settled her head against Sarah's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. It was only when Sarah was sure that all the other girls were asleep that she let herself cry. She missed her brothers. She missed America. She missed running through the fields and riding horses. Her life hadn't necessarily been pleasant-her father's 'devotion' to science had stripped her of a posh lifestyle-but it hadn't been _bad _either. The experiments hadn't never been too horrid, but when it was something one was born into, no one ever really noticed.

Sarah wiped her cheeks. She'd cried. Now she needed to rest as much as possible for the next day. There'd be no more time for crying when she woke again.


	2. Chapter 2

The stage was brightly lit, shadowing the faces of the auctioneers in the audience. Sarah hid her disgust behind a placidly serene mask. No one needed to know how gladly she would have killed any one of them. The night had taken away her fear (not that she'd felt much to begin with) and now all that was left was hatred, worry for Nancy, and the keen instinct for survival.

Before the men had come, Sarah had told the girls that the most important thing was to survive, that that had to be their main goal. She told them they didn't have time to be sad anymore, because they had to take care of themselves. That had roused more than half of them by the time the men had gotten there. After that, Sarah hadn't spoken at all.

"You," the one called Gregory said, grabbing Sarah's arm, "get your arse up there!"

She met his eyes, letting him see the truth: she wasn't broken. Her spirit was very much intact and there was nothing he could do about it now. The corner of her lips turned up mockingly before she stepped from behind the curtain and out onstage.

_Idiot. If Nancy turns out to be wrong and you aren't bought, that man is going to make damn sure you _are_ broken when this is over._

Sarah held in her grimace. Stay pleasant, she commanded herself. James spun her towards the crowd up on the stage. She squinted a little, trying to look at the faces, but it was no use. The lights were blinding, focused on her in nothing but a tight corset, underwear, and a garter. She tuned out James as he tried to sell her. Something about her being American and well tempered…all nonsense. She had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

"I request a closer look!" someone in the crowd demanded grandly.

A man jumped on the stage, startling her. She stepped back in surprise, nearly bumping into James. This one she could see. He was tall, with surprisingly long blond hair and flashing bluish-purple eyes. His features were almost feminine, but his stature was masculine. With very theatrical movements, he bent over, inspecting Sarah. She met his eyes easily, her expression turning from calm to vaguely perplexed.

"Such lovely eyes!" he declared suddenly, almost making her jump, "greener than the purest emeralds! And your hair, richer than the darkest chocolate! Your face, so proud! Obviously the result of being born in the land of the free!"

He's an idiot, Sarah deduced with alarm. How did he get any of that just by looking at me?

"Wait, what happened to her ankle?" the man asked suddenly, his index finger on his chin.

James waved a hand at her dismissively.

"She helped the girls she'd been in a group with at the time escape. She got caught up in some barbed wire when she tried to run though."

The man obviously didn't want to be saying this, but he also didn't want to run the risk of her correcting him if he lied.

"Ah, so selfless! That's the kind of determination and leadership I expect from a woman of the free world!"

_I hate him, but at least he isn't as bad as he c_ould_ be._

"I'll pay you triple whatever her starting price is!" the man declared.

James gasped and didn't even ask if someone had a higher bid. Sarah's eye widened a margin. She wasn't sure what it was that astounded her, but something certainly did.

"Come, I shall take you to your new castle, my princess!"

As he said all this, he made a grand show of kneeling in front of her and taking her hand, kissing the top of it lightly before standing while James started her off the stage. She glanced behind her to see Nancy being led up on stage in an outfit similar to hers. Her stomach clenched. She wanted to be there, wanted to protect Nancy, but she was being led behind the curtain on the opposite side of the stage.

Here was a third man, presumably the brains of the operation. He regarded her indifferently, as if she was an inanimate object as he tied a blue and white striped ribbon around her throat. He pointed to a spot in back, by the curtain ropes and told her to wait there for her 'master' while he wrote something down on a clipboard. With no one watching she allowed her mask to slip away. She was exhausted, angry, worried for Nancy, and sickened.

_This is your new life. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself._

Her own chiding voice in her head snapped her out of it. At that moment, Nancy came backstage and ran to Sarah, throwing her arms around her. Sarah's heart was beating out of her chest when she saw the simple black ribbon around her neck.

"Did you see who bought you?" she asked the younger girl, holding her shoulders.

"Yes, he looks very young. I don't think he'll hurt me, though."

Sarah sighed with relief, but the tension didn't leave her shoulders. She wanted to see this 'master' for herself. Or maybe…she didn't…

It wasn't as if she could protect Nancy from him anyway. What if he was someone she could just tell was a horrible person? Would Sarah be able to live with herself then?

It wasn't long before almost all the girls were behind the curtain as well, each one with a ribbon around their throats in varying colors. It was shortly thereafter that the auction was over. A young man came back, smiling at Nancy.

"Come along," he told her.

He didn't ask, as he should have. But his tone was at least patient and somewhat pleasant. He didn't seem so bad to Sarah. Nancy nodded and gave Sarah one last hug.

"Remember to survive," Sarah said quietly, quickly, before releasing Nancy.

The younger girl nodded before quickly going to her new 'master's' side.

There was a little cry across from a few yards away and when Sarah looked, she saw that one of the girls was already being molested by her new owner. It was a disgusting display and it was almost enough to make Sarah intervene. The man grabbed the girls arm, a sick grin on his face and began leading her away.

Sarah shook her head a little right as someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind. She frowned, raised her arms a little to see who was grabbing onto her. Instead of seeing a younger child, she saw a pair of arms covered in a fine white coat.

"Are you ready to go home, princess?" the newly familiar voice asked.

_No._

She nodded once. He took hold of her hand and began leading her out through twists and turns. It was cold wherever they were and she started shivering a little. Noticing, the man took a cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before they continued on. They were outside, but the man set a hand over her head, making her duck a little as he helped her into a carriage.

It was at least warmer in the little cramped compartment. The seat was well cushioned and comfortable. The closed space felt a little claustrophobic with the man sitting across from her, but she at least felt warm and safe.

"I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself earlier, my princess. I am the Viscount Druitt. You are…?"

She hesitated a moment. She didn't want to tell him her name. It felt as if she was giving something up by telling him her name.

"Victoria," she lied.

Lord Druitt practically swooned in his seat when he heard her speak for the first time.

"One from Heaven's choir sits across from me at this very moment!" he exclaimed.

Her lips twitched a little at his theatrics. He was a moron, but at least he was amusing.

"Well, Victoria, you will fit in well in my household. You shall never have to dirty your hands. You will spend your time with moi and we will become the closest of friends…and lovers."

She didn't say anything, or argue. She just stared out the window at the passing lights. It was dark out and she felt very tired suddenly. No matter how amusing Lord Druitt was, he's bought her for a reason and she could never forget that.

"Ah, I see you're tired. Never fear. I wouldn't dream of overwhelming you with _that_ so soon," he assured.

Sarah nodded, turning to look at him while he wasn't paying attention. He was handsome, but his sickening habits overran any sort of attraction she might have had in him.

It wasn't long before they arrived at his manor. He led her from the carriage and this time didn't make her duck her head. She looked around, considering the high windows and warm glow from within the mansion. She shifted from foot to foot, the cold bothering the pads of her feet.

"Come inside where it's warm, Victoria," Lord Druitt invited with his arm around her shoulders.

Sarah allowed him to lead her into the manor. A pretty woman in a skimpy maid outfit came and pulled the cloak from Sarah's shoulders.

"Minx, this is Victoria, our newest member of the household. You will clean her up and then send her to my room. She'll be staying with me from here on out."

The maid smiled at Sarah kindly, surprisingly cheerful.

"Welcome, Victoria. My name is Minx. Follow me and we'll give you a nice, warm bath. You're freezing!"

Overwhelmed by this hospitality, Sarah nearly tripped when Minx began pushing her from the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Lord Druitt watching after them with a smile on his face. She shook her head a little as Minx turned her around a corner and out of sight of her new 'master'.

"Wow, your eyes are so pretty!" Minx gushed as she helped Sarah strip out of the clothes from the auction.

"Oh, thank you," Sarah said.

Minx gasped and made a high pitched noise.

"You're American! I love your accent! Talk more!" Minx demanded as she ushered Sarah into the tub.

The warm water helped loosen up Sarah's muscles a little. She relaxed as Minx started scrubbing soap into her hair.

"What do you want me to say?" Sarah asked, confused.

"What's America like? What's your family like? Do you play any instruments? Do you drink tea or something else?"

Overwhelmed by the barrage of questions, she grasped for the first thing she could.

"We don't usually drink tea. We have coffee."

Minx set a finger to her cheek, thinking.

"Yeah, that makes sense. What else? What about your family?"

Sarah lowered her head, staring at the water, at the rippling form of her body beneath the surface.

"I have two younger brothers, Adam and Thomas. I've always taken care of them. My mother died of yellow fever when Thomas was still very young. My father is a scientist for the government. I was always helping him with his work…"

She trailed off as unwelcome tears collected in her eyes. Minx was silent, allowing her to have the moment to herself.

"Could you tell me about this manor, Minx?" Sarah asked, dispelling the tears quickly.

Minx came around the side of the tub, scrubbing Sarah's skin with a cloth.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are all the servants here as cheerful as you?"

Minx laughed, brushing reddish-pink hair out of her eyes.

"You could say that. Lord Druitt is a kind master, there's no reason to be gloomy. Besides, it makes him so happy to see everyone smiling."

Sarah didn't answer.

"You have no need to worry though, since you're not a servant," Minx continued lightly.

Sarah's head shot up.

"No, I'm not a servant. I'm worse. I'm a slave," Sarah told her, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Minx's expression deflated at this and she couldn't look Sarah in the eye anymore.

"I'm sorry…" Minx murmured.

"No, I'm sorry. I've upset you," Sarah said, shaking her head, "just ignore me when I'm like that. No need for me to make you miserable."

Minx looked at the American wide-eyed.

"You really feel that badly?" she inquired.

Sarah had to bite her tongue to keep from answering with something that would have hurt the other girl's feelings. She just shrugged in response to the question as she stood from the tub. She was clean now and beginning to doze in the water.

Minx grabbed a towel and handed it to Sarah so she could dry herself while she got the other girl's night gown. Once she was dry and dressed, Minx led her down several hallways, up a flight of stairs, and to a set of grand double doors.

"This is the Lord's door. He'll be waiting for you. Goodnight, Victoria."

"Goodnight," Sarah murmured as Minx disappeared down the hallway.

Letting out a calming breath, she pushed the door open, hoping that Lord Druitt would make good on his word and allow her to rest without harassment.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Lord Druitt left Sarah alone all night. The next morning saw her late awakening. It also saw that they would be going on a trip.

"We're visiting a young chap named Alois Trancy. We'll be going with his uncle and a priest, so be on your best behavior, Victoria," Lord Druitt wagged his finger at her with mock sternness before enveloping her in a hugely unwelcome hug, "but I'm sure you will be!"

Minx helped her change clothes, the maid chatting exuberantly. Sarah just nodded sleepily, yawning every now and then. How the maid could be so excited so early in the morning was beyond Sarah. She'd personally never been much of a morning person.

Lord Druitt had her dressed properly, which was a relief. She didn't like showing so much skin. The skirt was a little too…fluffy for Sarah, but she couldn't complain at the rich green and the black lace detailing.

_At least Lord Druitt has good taste…_

It was raining when they left, but by the time they arrived at the Trancy manor, the clouds had cleared and the sun was shining. She'd been silent the whole ride, staring out the window. She'd caught the priest staring at her a couple times and when she had, she'd meet his eyes, silently waiting for him to say something. Each time, he'd simply looked away out the window. She wondered what his problem was until she realized he probably thought she was a prostitute.

_Wonderful_._ It's not my fault I'm here. If I had my way, I'd be curled up in front of a fire with my cousins and uncle. Instead, I'm stuck as some sort of slave for this buffoon beside me._

Lord Druitt chattered the entire way, much to Sarah's annoyance. She wished he'd just keep his mouth shut for a few moments. Instead, he went on and on about all manner of unimportant things.

_How tiring._

In a moment when he was not running his mouth, one of the other two men in the carriage spoke up. He was fat with old age and Sarah did not mind him only because he didn't look at or speak to her.

"I'm deeply honored that you found time in your busy schedule to come here, father," he said to the priest, "also you as well, Viscount Druitt."

_He sounds like a frog when he speaks. What did he do, garble marbles?_

"Of course!" Lord Druitt replied, flipping his blond hair casually, "it was the _least _I could do. I'm happy to oblige. I owe dear Uncle Trancy a great deal, yes."

He nodded to himself with his usual grand gestures as he said all this, making Sarah dodge a couple times where she was sharing the seat with him.

"He lent me help in trying times and when someone does that, the Viscount Druitt pays them back twofold! My devotion gives rise to generosity!"

His sweeping arm hit Sarah in the head and she made an unpleasant sound.

"Oh, my apologies, my dear Victoria," he apologized immediately.

While he was busy appealing to Sarah and Sarah was busy trying to silently appease him, the priest and the Trancy fellow continued their conversation.

"Right, yes, well, am I right in assuming you asked me to accompany you today because you find the current head of the Trancy household suspicious?" the priest asked.

This caught Sarah's attention. She wasn't one for gossip or scandal, but she was interested in what was going on around her and if it gave her someone to listen to other than Lord Druitt, she was all ears.

"Yes, my nephew, Alois Trancy, was kidnapped soon after his birth under mysterious circumstances. Out of despair, my sister-in-law killed herself. My brother searched for his son. He looked everywhere. Then one day, Alois returned home. He had a new butler in tow."

The horses were coming to a stop and Sarah had a feeling she wouldn't get a chance to ask any questions no matter how curious she was. All for the better, she thought, no need to make it so obvious that she was American.

"Shortly afterwards, my brother died of a horrible infection. Alois succeeded him as the Trancy family head."

While he finished, one of the servants opened the carriage door. First the priest and Trancy man left and then Lord Druitt, who then also helped Sarah from the contraption. She considered the estate with wonder, but was quickly distracted by the continued suspicious chatter.

"I see," the priest said, "you're concerned because there's no proof he's Earl Trancy's legitimate son?"

"That's exactly right," the other man answered, "but I know your holy eyes will see the truth, father."

Sarah repressed a roll of the eyes.

_Holy indeed._

"And you, Lord Druitt, had close ties to the previous Earl. I would like you to uncover who that child _really _is…with the help of your…companion.'

Just then, the doors burst open and a young boy came dashing out, a huge smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a purple coat that matched the purple laces on his knee high boots. Under the coat he wore a green vest with a matching bow, a white dress shirt, and gray shorts.

_Oh god, our clothes match. We're both wearing green…_

"Uncle Arnold, how good to see you!" he cried, laughing.

He landed a few feet away and ran the rest of the way to his uncle, smiling pleasantly the whole time. Everyone was mildly surprised and Sarah felt vaguely alarmed as she took a few steps away from the entire group.

_This kid is unreal. Actually…all of them are. I've never heard anyone talk like they do and I'm from the States!_

"Alois," the boy's uncle greeted mildly.

"Oh!" Lord Druitt swooned, crashing into Sarah who made a face while he wasn't looking, "surely, God, thou hast made a grievous mistake, placing such great beauty in someone so young as this boy!"

She gently pushed him off so that he was free to make his grand gestures.

_Oh my god, he's actually blushing. The man is a whore and I'm the one that's a slave._

"Yet I shall persevere and forgive thee for this transgression, my lord. Amen."

This all caught the priest's attention, which in turn made him look at Sarah, who was too preoccupied with Lord Druitt's dramatics to notice the priest's eyes on her even though her expression was schooled into its usual tempered calm. She'd already stepped away from their close vicinity again.

She heard steps from behind her and turned, uncomfortable with anyone at her back. It was a man, dressed in a tailcoat and a suit, meticulously dressed right down to his laces. He wore glasses and his black hair was fairly unruly. The onyx colored eyes that considered all of them were filled with distaste. Per usual, he didn't even notice her.

_If I'm so unexceptional, how is it that I ended up in human trafficking? Oh right, you were talking and they heard your accent, so keep your trap shut!_

The young boy, Alois, turned when he saw the man coming, a big smile on his face as the man bowed at the waist to all of them and then led them inside.

In the parlor, Lord Druitt began again and Sarah was able to get out of the way before he could smack her or run into her. This time, it appeared he was going to hit her with his rapid spinning, so she ducked and back up, ending up beside Alois and his butler. Alois glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to Lord Druitt.

"Oh my! All is as it was when Uncle Trancy still lived among us!" he cried.

_Yes, it's so well kept it all looks brand new. Maybe it is. What do you care, Sarah?_

"The mansion's glittering gold, bringing the legend of Cipangu springs to life again!"

Sarah had no idea what that meant, but she didn't care to ask. She just wanted to keep quiet.

"Yes, I haven't changed a thing. I've preserved it all since father's time," Alois's expression suddenly turned sad and he ducked his head, "I had to. I couldn't lose the warm essence the mansion contained."

A few tears slipped down his cheeks and immediately, Sarah's instincts kicked in even though she felt the tears were faked.

"I can tell you loved him very much," the priest said, much to Alois's uncle's displeasure.

Sarah found it almost amusing how much he didn't want this child to be a part of his family. What a pathetic man.

_Who are you to say anything? You're a slave-and not just any slave. You're technically a sex slave._


	4. Chapter 4

The chandelier glittered beautifully above Sarah and she felt sure it would fall on her at any moment.

"For a very long time," Alois began, "I lived in a village. The memory sickens me still."

_For a very short time, I bore witness to the horrors of human trafficking. The memory will sicken me forever._

The sight of the girl being groped by the noble pig that bought her flashed through Sarah's mind before she shut it out.

_Stop that, Sarah. You're doing it again._

A warm soup was set in front of her. She looked up at the butler, Claude (at least she thought that's what Alois Trancy had called him), and nodded at him slightly. It wasn't supposed to be right for a noble to thank a servant, but a servant thanking a servant, that was perfectly acceptable.

_Except you're lower than a servant-you're a slave._

The self loathing was making her lose her appetite, so she quickly began on her meal, pushing her own feelings aside and keeping her mask firmly in place. She felt Claude consider her for a second because of the nod (she forgot that no one knew she was a slave) before moving on with disinterest.

"To this day, I do not know what it was called. I don't even know how long I remained there. They worked me like a slave. I wasn't even allowed to go outside. There was another child that was treated the same way I was. It's so silly, but I thought of him as a younger brother."

Her head shot up from the soup and her spoon dropped on her bowl with a loud sound. She stared at the table top, grappling with her emotions but kept them from her expression, thoughts of Nancy and the men that took Sarah swimming before her eyes. Lord Druitt was greatly alarmed by this reaction, considering his beloved 'Victoria' never seemed to have any sort of reaction to anything at all.

"Dear Victoria, are you alright?" he asked.

The sound of his voice snapped her out of it. Alois sat back watching, slightly irritated that attention had been brought away from him. However, when he heard her voice, particularly her accent, he was intrigued enough to ignore the discrepancy for the moment.

"My apologies for interrupting," she spoke to him, apologetically but also returning the attention he craved, "That must have been terrible, Mister Trancy."

Everyone was surprised to hear her speak, even the butler.

"You're American," the uncle observed.

She nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"My, my, I should bring you out more often, my dear Victoria! You're suddenly very chatty!" Lord Druitt exclaimed, "and you know how I love when you speak."

She bowed her head, staring at the table cloth.

"How did you escape, Mister Trancy?" she asked, and looked back at the younger boy, surprise registering in his cold blue eyes, "How did you get away from that village and what happened to this boy you considered your brother?"

He sat back, content to continue the story with all eyes on him once again.

"Well, one night, inside the rippling flames, the horror of dying screams, there could only be one thing: darkness."

Sarah considered him quietly from the side.

"What happened to the village?" the priest asked.

"That is something I may never know," Alois answered as Claude set a plate down in front of him, "at least my father came to take me home, finally."

His tone was much happier now, but Sarah knew better. The mask she hid behind would always be serene and calm, yet stoic. It was obviously a mask and she had no trouble with anyone knowing that she was wearing it so long as they couldn't see through it. However, Alois Trancy's mask was something much more complicated.

It wasn't just the mask he wore now which was a simple one for the visitors. There was another-one that she'd noticed a couple times when he'd thought no one was looking. This one was darker, it was snobby and twisted and cruel. Beneath this, she saw what was really there-fear and despair. He was a scared little boy and there was a part of her that cried out to help him.

"I thought," Alois continued and Sarah noticed his uncle's expression sour, "'I'm not alone. I have a family to love me'. Then he…left too."

He bowed his head again. Lord Druitt sat beside the priest, dabbing at his eyes. The two wore expressions of sympathy and pity. Sarah felt sympathy, yes, but she didn't let it show. Her expression was clear again and she planned to keep it that way.

_Do you think you can keep it there forever? I'd like to see you try._

"How terrible for you," the priest said.

No sooner had he gotten the words out than Lord Druitt placed a hand on his head and wailed.

_Once more now. What is this-the fourth or fifth time today?_

"Oh good Lord, I take it back! I cannot forgive you after all!"

He clutched onto the priest and began shaking him in earnest. Sarah's lips twitched at her good fortune that turned out to be misfortune for the priest. She was sitting on Alois's right hand side, with his uncle on her right. The priest sat directly across from her with Lord Druitt to his left. If she'd been sitting next to Lord Druitt, she surly would have stabbed him with a fork.

Lord Druitt finally released the priest to weep into his white gloves. The priest stood up with alarm and Sarah tracked the movement lazily, leaning her head sideways to tap her index finger against her bottom lip.

"Come now, please, Lord Druitt, despair is a sin," the priest said feverishly, crossing himself.

Sarah noticed movement behind her and watched as Claude walked around her to Alois's chair, placing a plate in front of him. The priest reclaimed her attention as he spoke to Alois directly.

"Young man, I pledge to help in any way I can. I pray you find solace in this world."

_How very passionate he is._

Alois stood as well, his expression properly somber but appreciative.

"Thank you very much, father," he said.

Sarah glanced sideways to see the uncle sending his nephew a hate-filled glare.

"But I know I'll manage," Alois added calmly, and the uncle's expression suddenly cleared as Alois came around the table and threw his arms around him, "because I still have Uncle Arnold, don't I?"

He laughed, hugging him tighter. The other man smiled complacently, touching his nephew's arm where it was around his neck.

"Yes, of course you do," he agreed.

Sarah snorted so softly that she was sure not even Alois, who was between her and his uncle, heard her. She did, however, hear the youth's next words.

"Uncle Arnold, if I may say?" Alois whispered.

"Yes, child, what is it?"

_This isn't going to end well…_

"Don't lean your face so close to mine. You have disgusting old-man's breath."

His uncle's eyes widened in outrage as Sarah hid her laughter behind dainty coughing. Alois did nothing to hide his though.

When dinner was over, they all immediately headed back towards the carriages. Sarah was glad to be able to get some rest. In the dark of the carriage, she would finally be able to relax her guard.

"Viscount Druitt, may I have a word," Alois said suddenly.

"But of course!" Lord Druitt proclaimed, spinning around, "you may have whatever you desire, young man."

Sarah hesitated, turning to see what was happening. They weren't even outside yet.

"Well that's good to hear, because I was just about to ask for…" Alois turned his ice blue eyes on Sarah and she felt her heart freeze in her chest, "her."

"I'm sorry, Alois, I'm afraid I don't understand," Lord Druitt said.

"I want Victoria," Alois repeated.

Sarah stepped into the parlor's room a little more, but her calm expression didn't slip. She didn't even care too much about the request, she was just curious about why Alois could possibly want her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Alois. I was naughty and bought Victoria at an auction, so she wouldn't be a very good maid, I'm afraid."

Alois smirked.

"I don't want her as a maid. I just want her. You said you'd give me whatever I desire and Victoria is what I desire."

Lord Druitt looked at her for a long moment before bowing slightly.

_That happened fast._

"Victoria, it appears that this is where we say goodbye. I'll be seeing you very soon however, my American angel."

With that, he left the room. Alois didn't say anything as Claude stepped forward, a stack of papers piled on top of a silver tray. Sarah ventured closer, out of the way, but enough that she could see what was happening as the boy stepped out onto the balcony. Alois grinned as the first carriage, holding Lord Druitt and the priest, pulled away.

She was free of one master, but what of her new one? She had no doubt he was cruel person when he wanted. She'd have to be careful. She'd let herself relax with Lord Druitt, but now she needed to be wary once more.

"Wait, Uncle Arnold!" Alois called suddenly, "I know all you came here for is money! So here, have this! I have no use for them. I wouldn't feed a goat with all these moldy old notes. Here!"

With that, he tossed a whole flurry of papers down at his uncle. He laughed as he watched the man scramble to catch a couple of them.

"Let's see, deeds to some land! Here, and some horses too! Take all, they're yours!"

The man was scrambling and Sarah couldn't help it, she sneered with disgust. She hadn't always been a slave, after all.

"You!" she heard his uncle yell at the poor carriage driver, "Pick all these up!"

She winced a little as Alois started laughing and pointing.

"Just look at him, Claude, like a cow learning to dance! What a pitiful sight!"

Sarah agreed with the pitiful part. It was really pathetic to see someone kneeling down like that, even for money. At least Sarah had maintained her pride and she was a _slave_. Alois continued to chuckle to himself and then he paused when he realized his butler and his newest employee were silent.

"Waiting, Claude."

"Master?" Claude asked, speaking for the first time in front of Sarah.

"I want you to laugh too," Alois demanded, eyes narrowed.

There was nothing but silence from the butler. Sarah was very much intrigued. But then, he was an employee, not a slave, so she wasn't as astounded as she would have been otherwise. He sighed, turning his head away from his butler. When he did, he noticed the stranger standing a little behind him and to the side, still watching his uncle.

"You," he addressed her and she turned back to him, expression as smooth as it had been at dinner, "what was your name again?"

She raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing through the bluff. She knew he just wanted her to talk.

"Victoria," she answered.

"I don't like that name at all. It's the same as that old bat that runs England. I like…Alana better. You're name is Alana now. Alana and Alois-we match!"

The corner of her lips twitched a little.

"Alright, my name is Alana now. It'll take some getting used to, you know."

Alois frowned crossing his arms.

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Master," Claude interjected, "might I remind you that you gave me my name when I got here."

"Yes, but you're weird, Claude," Alois pouted.

"Do you want me to hate my name?" Sarah questioned.

Alois didn't answer, just crossed his arms tighter. She hesitated before offering him something that she hadn't been prepared to previously.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked him.

This caught his attention.

"What is it?"

"Victoria wasn't my real name either. I completely made it up, so I'm glad I don't have to use it anymore," she confided.

His eyes widened a fraction in awe. She wasn't sure why, but that seemed to suddenly put her in his good graces. They were all distracted by thunderclouds on the horizon, lightening flashing far off.

"Why are storms here so…different?" she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Alois asked.

She shook her head a little.

"Just muttering to myself like an idiot," she answered smoothly.

Claude made a little 'humph' noise and turned back to his master.

"Master, what shall I do about your new…employee?"

Alois shrugged.

"Alana, I don't want you doing anything stupid like the other servants do. They don't need any help."

She looked back at him, forcing back her urge to ask him what it was he wanted her to do. Noticing this, he frowned placing his hands on his hips angrily.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask what your job is, or are you just a lazy cow?"

Her head tipped sideways a little.

_Wow, just like the American boys…_

"If I'm not working, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Entertain me, of course!" he laughed, "Claude is always too busy, so your job is to keep me company all day when he's not around. I like your accent, so I don't want you to be too quiet either, like you were with Lord Druitt."

She nodded.

"And fix your face as well."

"My face?" she questioned.

"Make expressions. I saw you when you were making faces at the viscount. That's what I want you to do."

She frowned a little and looked at Claude, hoping for some sort of translation.

"He wants you to emote," Claude explained, eyes closed behind his glasses and looking vaguely irritated.

_So much for your mask…_

"I think I can do that," she answered thoughtfully.

She was good at hiding her emotions. She'd never been told to make expressions before.

"This should be interesting," she added lightly, turning to Alois as the clock started chiming, "so what now, your highness?"

Alois's eyes widened and he stood up on tiptoe, squinting at her.

"How'd you know to call me that?" he asked suspiciously.

Her eyebrows pulled together.

"Huh? That's what I used to call my brothers when they asked me to do something. It was a joke. I'm sorry if I upset you."

He jumped up, wrapping his arms around her neck and laughing. Surprised by all his weight suddenly on her, she wrapped her arms around him as she lost her balance and fell back. She landed heavily, but she was prepared for it and it didn't hurt too much.

"Master," Claude said suddenly, appearing above them, "are you alright?"

She snorted softly.

"I'm the one he landed on," she grumbled.

"I'm alright, Claude," Alois laughed, sitting in her lap as she sat up, "I like Alana. We're going to keep her, okay? You have to be nice to her and answer her questions and help her if she needs it, understand?"

Claude nodded, holding a hand over his heart and bowing at the waist.

"So what do you think of that, Alana?" Alois asked, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes, "do you like Claude?"

Sarah tipped her head back a little, looking Claude in the eye.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Do you like me?"

She grinned and winked at him.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to spend some time around both of you."

Alois laughed and jumped to his feet, running around Claude and pulling on the butler's arm.

"You hear that Claude? Alana's going to get to know us! That means you have to tell her all about yourself."

Alois reminded her of both Thomas and herself and that scared her. The boy wasn't so bad, but he definitely had a fair amount of ghastly flaws she'd need to learn to deal with. But she did have two brothers, after all, so she wasn't so worried about it.

"I'm overjoyed," Claude answered dully.

She blew a couple brown strands of hair out of her face and leaned her head back, still sitting on the floor to look up at Claude.

"I don't want to be a nuisance," she told him, "I'll try to stay out of the way to make things easier."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what it's like to be a servant," Sarah admitted, "I was in an upper class family before I was sent here to visit family. I was taken by those monsters in the human trafficking ring before I could see my family and here I am. Anyway, the point is that I've always tried to keep out of the way."

Alois laughed and hugged her from behind, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Aw, isn't she just adorable, Claude? You won't have any time to bother him, because you'll be with me all the time!"

She smiled a little and lightly patted his arm.

"It's getting late, your highness, when d'you go to bed usually?"

"Whenever I feel like it, silly. Why, are you getting tired?" Alois answered.

Sarah shrugged, looking outside.

"It's easier to sleep when it's raining," she reflected before turning back to Alois, "I think I should probably get some rest if I'm going to be any fun tomorrow."

Alois sighed, pouting.

"Fine. Claude, take Alana to her room and help her with her clothes," Alois ordered.

Claude paused.

"Which room would that be, master?"

"One of the guest rooms, obviously. But close to mine. Alana's not just some mere servant."

Sarah didn't say anything as she stood and stretched.

"Goodnight, your highness. I'll see you in the morning," she bid lightly, following Claude out of the parlor.

Claude was silent as he led the way through the hallways, carrying a candleholder.

"Claude, could I ask you something?" she asked, noticing something odd.

He turned sideways, stopping. Surprised, Sarah came to a halt as well. She hadn't expected him to give her his full attention the way he was. It had just been an idle question after all.

"How many people work here?" she continued, folding her arms behind her back.

"Five, not including you," Claude answered, turning to continue walking

Her eyes widened as she quickened her step to catch up with him. In between a couple of carpets, she managed to find a particularly slippery spot with wax and slipped, landing hard. She groaned, collecting her legs under herself and touching her head in pain, forgetting what she'd been about to say.

"Ouch, that hurt," she murmured to herself, taking inventory.

Her hip hurt, which meant that the socket would be sore in the morning and the skin would most likely be bruised. At least she hadn't hit her head this time. Claude was looking down at her straight faced.

"Sorry," she muttered without knowing why she was apologizing, "there's a slippery spot there."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of it after I've tended to you," he informed her.

She nodded and started to rise up, but someone attacked her in a sudden hug.

"Alana, are you okay?! I heard a crash and then I saw you on the floor! What happened?"

There were tears in Alois's eyes as he pressed his cheek into her neck. A little taken aback, she touched his arm lightly.

"I'm fine, Alois, I just slipped. I'm okay though. I'm very clumsy, to tell you the truth," she assured him, glancing at Claude.

"You can't do that anymore, understand?!" Alois cried earnestly, "It's an order, so you have to do it! Don't fall down anymore!"

Very confused, but also worried by how upset he was, Sarah nodded quickly, patting his hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll try not to fall down anymore. I promise."

He nodded, sniffling and wiping his tears with his sleeve. She looked over at Claude, who looked very peeved.

"Come along, miss. You were on your way to bed, remember?"

She nodded and stood, then helped Alois up from the floor.

"Rest well, your highness," she bid once more before continuing down the hallway without slipping this time.

In her new room, Sarah collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"You need to change clothes before sleeping, miss."

She sighed heavily.

"Please just call me Alana, Claude. I'm no higher than you, no matter what Alois says."

Claude smirked ever so slightly. She decided she was seeing things because she was so tired.

She sighed and began unlacing her boots, wondering about Alois's strange behavior.

When she noticed he was still standing there, she paused, green eyes questioning.

"The master ordered that I help you undress," he explained, stepping closer.

_That's alarming._

"I can undress myself. Really, you don't have to do that."

He sighed heavily.

"Actually, I do. If you could not argue and just follow my directions, we could both get this over with quickly."

She didn't saying anything, but when she realized there was no changing his mind, she sighed a little.

_At least he's as unenthusiastic about this as I am._

"What do you want me to do first?"

* * *

The newest member of the Trancy household was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Claude stood back to inspect the room. Alana was slightly irritating, probably because his master was hanging all over her, and she seemed to have far more patience for him than Claude did, but she wasn't overall very irritating. He could tolerate her, at least.

He left as Alois began calling for him, making sure to take care of the slippery spot on the floor where Alana had taken the spill. He wondered briefly what her real name was, but then quickly let the thought leave. If she wasn't going to share, that was her business and he didn't care enough to ask.

"Master, you called for me?" Claude asked.

"I like Alana. She's a lot like me, I think."

Not nearly, Claude thought but kept it to himself.

"Do you like Alana, Claude? You should."

The demon butler closed his eyes, picturing her sitting on the floor and tipping her head back to speak to him.

_"__I don't want to be a nuisance. I'll try to stay out of the way to make things easier."_

"She's tolerable," Claude answered mildly.

Alois frowned.

"I like her, so you have to like her too, Claude," he pouted like a child.

"If that's an order, your highness," Claude sighed.

"It is."


	5. Chapter 5

When Claude woke Alois the next morning, the younger boy was disappointed to see that his new green-eyed, American employee was not there to greet him as well.

"Where's Alana?" he asked darkly.

"Still sleeping, my lord," the butler answered, "I planned to wake her after you."

"Don't bother, I'll wake her myself," Alois said, jumping out of bed.

"Master, you're not dressed," Claude reminded, but Alois kept going, waving his hand in annoyance.

"So what? I'm the head of the house; I can do as I please. I could walk around naked all day if I wanted."

Arriving at Alana's room, which was just down the hall from his, he threw the door open. She was there, lying under a mess of sheets with her hand tangled in her dark brown hair. As Claude pulled the curtains open, Alois jumped up on the bed, nearly landing right on Alana.

"Alana! Alana, get up!"

One bright green eye snapped open and then the other quickly followed. She blinked a couple times, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden light streaming into her room.

"Alois? What're you doin'?"

Her speech was slurred with sleep and it made Alois laugh.

"You sound drunk!" he cackled.

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

"What time is it?" she asked, more clearly this time.

"It is exactly 8:34 in the morning, miss," Claude answered crisply.

The slightest amount of annoyance registered on her still open features. She'd never cared much for being called a 'miss'.

"You have to get up, slow poke, because we have a lot of stuff to do today," Alois beamed.

She yawned and smiled down at him a little.

"Alright, why don't we both get changed? Then, we'll eat breakfast together and you can tell me about what's going on today."

Alois grinned back at her and jumped out of bed.

"Okay! I'll race you downstairs. Last one there has to…serve the other forever!"

With that, he disappeared out the door. Sarah watched him go with a faint smile on her face before she stretched languidly. She noticed Claude still standing by the window and gave him a curious look.

"How did you do it?" he questioned.

"Do what?"

"Get him to get changed and down to breakfast."

She shrugged.

"I just made it worth his while, I guess. I have two younger brothers, so I'm sort of used to doing stuff like that."

She realized she'd given away more personal information than she'd meant to and pulled the covers back to get out of bed, avoiding his gaze. The night gown was pulled up higher than she expected, showing him the painful and still raw wound on her ankle.

"That looks nasty," he observed, pointing it out.

She stood up and the dress fell over the wound, blocking his view of it.

"It's from the night they took me," she answered shortly, knowing he didn't much care and she didn't want to talk about it.

"You should allow me to tend to it," Claude added.

She hesitated, frowning, and began towards the armoire. She winced at the pain in her hip from her fall the night before, but started sifting through the dresses and other clothes she saw.

"It's fine," she answered, "the bleeding has stopped."

"Yes, but the wound is still open and you're no use to my master with an infection."

She turned her head slightly but nodded.

"After breakfast, though," she added, pulling out a comfortable looking dress, "I don't want to keep Alois waiting for too long."

Claude smirked slightly and stepped forward, taking the dress from her hands.

"The master has gotten you different clothes."

She considered the clothes the butler set down on the unmade bed dubiously.

_How alarmingly familiar…_

"I'll help you with them, since you've most likely never encountered these sorts of clothes before."

The procedure was the same as it had been the night before. He helped her out of the dress; she covered her chest until he pulled a black shirt over her head. After that, it was easy. He wrapped a purple corset around her and she braced herself on the bed post while he laced up the back.

"What'd I ever do to you for you to pull these so tight?" she gasped clutching her abdomen.

"I'm sure you've worn corsets before," Claude told her calmly.

"Yes, but this one seems especially tight. Is it brand new?"

"Yes."

"Ah, that's it then."

_I hate these damn things._

She stood upright, face slightly flushed as she took in the deepest breaths she could in the constricting contraption. She raised an eyebrow at the shorts, but stepped into them obediently. She nearly lost her balance, but Claude grabbed her arm and set her hand on his shoulder.

_What grace, Sarah. You actually need help to stay standing._

After the shorts came a pair of lace, thigh high stockings. Claude paused at her injured ankle, his fingers ghosting over the injuries almost reverently. Her foot jerked back involuntarily, memories of that night echoing through her mind.

"My apologies," Claude said, "that was inappropriate of me."

She shook her head a little.

"You just surprised me, is all. I'm-it's alright."

He continued helping her with the stockings and then sat her down in a chair in front of the vanity, brushing her dark brown hair out until it was smooth and glossy. He pinned and manipulated most of it onto her head so that appeared to be shorter than it actually was. When he finished with this, he pulled out a pair of ankle high boots from the armoire.

"Perhaps you should refrain from wearing these until your ankle heals."

She nodded standing on her own two feet and moving around in the outfit a little before smiling radiantly.

"This is incredibly liberating! I've never been able to move so freely before!"

She moved around a little, amazed by her new range of motion.

"I'm always weighed down by those layers of petticoats and dresses. This is so much better," she marveled before reigning in her enthusiasm, "so where's the dining room again?"

Claude turned and led the way, stoic as ever. When they reached the dining room, Alois was already waiting for them and he was fully dressed. He jumped up and down when he saw he'd beat Alana.

"Yay, now Alana has to serve me forever! That must be disappointing for you, Alana."

She shrugged.

"I could think of worse people to lose to."

She adjusted the ribbon tied around her neck a little, drawing Alois's attention to her clothes.

"Look, Alana, we match!"

Indeed, they did. Alois was wearing an outfit identical to the one he'd been wearing the day before that matched Alana's exactly. The only difference was that where his clothes had more green than purple and hers were had purple than green, and was more feminine.

"Yes, we do," she answered, smiling, "shall we start eating?"

Sausage and eggs were put down in front of her, as well as a bowl of fruit. She started happily on the fruit, but hesitated at the others. Something was bothering her about them…

"Alana, don't tell me you're a vegetarian," Alois said, folding his hands under his chin.

"I'm not a vegetarian," she assured him, "my appetite is just being strange this morning."

She had a feeling it had to do with Claude's probing touch to her ankle in the bedroom. She didn't say that though, she just stayed silent as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"What about you, highness? Don't you like fruit?"

He made a face.

"No."

She laughed a little and took a sip of the juice Claude had put in front of her. Noticing movement behind Alois, Sarah leaned forward a little to see four other people. There were three boys, all triplets with purple hair. There was also a woman with lavender colored hair and dark skin. There was a bandage over one eye and she looked…sad.

_I don't think that that was an accident from her expression._

"Oh, Alana, are you curious about them? They're just servants. That's Hannah and those three don't ever speak. I don't even know their names."

Sarah worked a thick strand of hair free and began twirling it around her fingers, staring wonderingly at Hannah.

"Alois, what about Hannah? Couldn't she spend time with you?" Sarah inquired suddenly.

Hannah's head jerked and she stared at Alana in horror with her one good eye. Sarah turned back to Alois and his expression was dark.

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do. I was just curious about why _you _want to spend time with _me._"

His expression cleared and he grinned at her with his ice blue eyes wide.

"Because I like you, of course! What a silly thing to say!" he laughed.

Her gaze was drawn back to Hannah involuntarily.

"If you're wondering about the eye patch, it's because she looked at me directly, which is improper of a maid, so I had to punish her. That's what Claude tells me I should do."

Sarah's green eyes widened a little in alarm.

_I knew this kid was dark, but I never thought…you'll have to watch yourself._

"But don't worry, Alana, I won't do that to you. Your eyes are much too pretty. Besides, you're not a maid, so you can look at me all you want."

Sarah speared another fruit on her fork uneasily.

"Well that's…good to know," she murmured.

Alois's strange eyes narrowed at her a little and he tugged at the strand of hair she'd been playing with.

"I want your hair short, like mine. It looks better like this. Will you cut it for me?"

She hesitated, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suppose. I'll have to have someone do it for me. Perhaps Hannah or Claude?"

Alois grinned clapping his hands together twice in excitement.

"I'll have Claude cut your hair after breakfast."

"Oh good," she answered, "because Claude was going to take care of some injuries I have."

Alois jumped up running to her chair and gripping her hand.

"You didn't fall again did you?! You promised you wouldn't!"

Her eyes widened at how fast he'd reacted.

"No, this is before I even came here, back when the men took me into human trafficking."

His expression darkened and he clenched his fist.

"Claude!" he screamed.

Both doors burst open by a pair of gloved hands and Claude strode in.

"Master?"

"I want you to find the men that took Alana."

Claude turned and looked at her with his usual stoic expression.

"For that I'd have to know her real name."

Sarah hesitated before leaning back in her seat; expression vaguely bored and set her cheek on her hand.

"My name was Sarah Foster. I came here on a ship called _The Holy Ghost._ Is that enough?"

She glanced at Alois, who was staring up at her with a pouty expression on his face.

"I like Alana much better. You don't miss 'Sarah' do you?" he asked, staring up at her with pleading eyes.

She paused, thinking.

"No. That name has no place here. It never fit me very well, anyway. I think I might like Alana better."

She wasn't actually lying this time. Her old name had no place in England, in that situation, in her life anymore. Alois's eyes shown and his mouth opened in a smile with awe.

"Really?"

"Of course," she answered, "I wouldn't lie to you."

He smiled and laughed, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Good, because I hate liars."


	6. Chapter 6

Claude readjusted Sarah-now Alana's head for the third time and sighed.

"Please try to hold still, miss."

_Easy for you to say, you're not staring at a wall._

"Sorry," she murmured, trying hard to stay as still as possible.

"I hope you'll be more cooperative when I clean your wounds."

She crossed her arms.

"I will. It's just staring at this wall is so boring and my life has been so chaotic lately…"

She stopped there, figuring she didn't need to continue or that Claude simply didn't want her to. The truth was that the sudden monotony was giving her whiplash. Alois was having Hannah give him a bath while Claude was cutting Alana's hair. He sighed again when she head turned slightly to look at the clock.

"Will you hold still if I talk to you?" he asked.

She paused, thinking.

"We could try it," she answered.

"Tell me, are you religious, Alana?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Well, yes, I guess I am, but not devoutly, if that's the right way to say it. I believe in God and Heaven and all that."

He hit a particularly hard tangle, but to her credit she didn't say anything.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"If you believe in God…then you must believe in the Devil, too…and demons," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

He didn't see her confused expression.

"Well yes, but I'm not overly worried about a demon possessing me or something ridiculous like that."

Since she couldn't see him, he allowed the corner of his mouth to turn up in amusement.

"Why not?"

"Because I would think beings like that would have better things to do than bother with humans."

She heard the snip of the scissors as Claude began cutting through her long hair. She didn't mind. She just relaxed back in the seat, content to be still now.

"Anyway, how did you end up working for Alois anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We made a contract," he answered simply.

She decided not to push and instead tried to think of something else to say.

"Claude, this is going to sound rude, but why do you always seem like you're in a bad mood?"

"Because this contract is not nearly as enjoyable as others I've made."

She made a 'hmm' sound and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Answer honestly, please, Claude: do I annoy you?"

It was a stupid question to ask, because she was sure she already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

_You're a glutton for punishment._

"At times, yes, however the master wants me to like you, so I have to tolerate you."

She started laughing, she couldn't help it.

"That wasn't a very clear answer. You make it sound like the fact that Alois wants you to like me changes the way you feel."

"Perhaps it doesn't," he answered mysteriously.

"Speaking of Alois…why was he so passionate last night about me being careful?"

Claude sighed and continued working through her hair. He was going fast, but she didn't doubt that he would be able to do well. At least…she hoped he would do well.

"Even as his butler, his reasoning still eludes me. However, I would suspect that he's so earnest about you being careful because the last person he cared deeply for died from a terrible accident. He's grown quite attached to you in less than twenty-four hours and he's most likely paranoid that you're going to get hurt. That might also be why he's so adamant that you spend all your time with him."

She was silent as she chewed on all this information, remembering it for later. Claude seemed content with the silence as well. It was only about five minutes later that Alois came bursting through the door excitedly.

"Are you finished yet? I want to see!" he demanded.

"All finished, your highness, miss."

Claude held up a mirror so that she could look at his work. Her hair looked a startling amount like Alois's, except her bangs fell across one eye if she moved her head even the slightest bit.

"That's just darling!" Alois exclaimed, mussing her freshly cut hair, "it's like mine now!"

"Miss," Claude interjected, "shall I see to your wound now."

She stood and nodded as Claude spun the chair around for her to sit. She turned to Alois before sitting.

"You might not want to see this, highness. It's pretty gruesome."

Alois settled on the edge of the bathroom's tub, giving her a determined look.

"No, I want to see."

She shrugged and settled onto the chair Claude had brought into the bathroom. He kneeled down in front of her and reached up, pulled the lace stocking carefully down her leg so as not to hurt the injuries.

Alois, who was watching with rapt attention, couldn't help but notice the careful way Claude treated Alana. He watched the way the butler slid the lace down the smooth skin, his other hand seeming to linger…Alois smirked to himself.

The stocking was finally gone, leaving the open wound that was beginning to bleed again. The skin was raw and chewed up, the wounds deep. It did not go unnoticed by Alana or Alois the way Claude paused at the blood, but not with disgust or faintness. He closed his eyes, yes, but when he breathed in, it was like he was savoring the scent of the scarlet drops running onto her foot. She had to restrain a gasp when she noticed his tongue flick out to lick his lips.

_This couldn't possibly be appetizing to him in any sense of the word…could it?_

"It looks like you got yourself in quite a scrap with…what was it, barbed wire?" Claude observed.

"Y-yes," she answered, surprised by his accuracy.

"Barbed wire?" Alois gasped, "what happened? You have to tell me!"

She ran a hand through her newly cut hair, distressed to think of that night that seemed months ago, but had really only been a few days.

"They took us all in a group. We were in the type of wagons they use to transport prisoners. I noticed a loose plank in the floor and pulled it up. Then I and two other girls managed to get another board loose and most of the girls were able to escape. I was the last one out and by then they'd noticed that we were escaping. I was running away but it was dark and my leg got caught on something before I could get away-"

She was cut off with a hiss when Claude began applying antiseptic to the wounds.

"My apologies, miss, I should have warned you."

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"I'm fine," she insisted in a superior tone, gripping the edge of the chair, "anyway, the more I struggled, the worse it seemed to get. When they came to find me, I saw that I'd been caught in barbed wire. They cut it out but left it. When they put me back in the wagon I had to pull it out myself. Obviously I didn't do a very clean job of it."

Tears were streaming down Alois's face by the time she'd finished. He slipped off the side of the tub and wrapped his arms around Alana's waist, his hands clutching the material of her shorts.

"I promise, I'll make them pay, Alana. They'll pay for what they did to you," he declared, burying his face in her hip.

"Oh, Alois…" she trailed off, touched even though the threat was obviously serious.

"Claude, when you find the bastards responsible, you'll bring them here so that we can give them a proper thrashing. Alana'll get the revenge she deserves. How does that sound, Alana?"

She touched his head lightly, smiling kindly. He really did remind her of her younger brother a lot.

"That sounds perfect, your highness."

He smiled up at her teary-eyed. She winced as Claude began wrapping up her ankle, his fingers brushing lightly across her skin. The sensation had little shivers travelling down her spine that she did her best to hide from Alois, who still held to her tightly.

When Claude finished, he refused to put her stocking back on, telling her that it would ruin the fresh bandages. So, with a great amount of defiance, she stood and declared that she would just walk around with one stocking on, because she could. Alois had laughed and jumped on her back playfully.

They went to the library for tea then and Alois spoke idly with Alana. Claude stood by, silent as ever, but the scent of her blood remained fresh in his mind. There was something different about her blood, something fresh and pure, even though it was clear she had no qualms about killing or torturing people. He found his throat was burning badly for the first time in a long time.

"I hate them," Alois ground out angrily all of a sudden, when there'd been a long stretch of silence, "I hate all of them. Don't you, Claude?"

Alana, alarmed by his sudden dark and angry mood, looked back at the blond boy curiously.

"Hate whom, master?" Claude asked smoothly.

"Those disgusting pigs that hurt Alana! I want them all wiped out, every last one of them-and you're going to do it for me Claude."

Alana smiled to herself a little.

"I want them all destroyed as well, your highness, but I don't think Claude will be able to manage it all by himself."

Alois grinned at her darkly.

"Yes, he can, because he's-"

"More tea, Miss?" Claude interrupted, pouring the tea into her cup.

"Thank you, Claude," she murmured, sipping from the cup slowly.

Alois's eyes flashed.

"I have another command, Claude," he piped up.

"Master?"

Alois beckoned the butler over to him and whispered something in his ear. Alana watched with great interest as Claude's eyes widened and then narrowed as he straightened up.

"That's not…"

"Then why did I make a contract with you in the first place, if you can't do this simple thing?" Alois asked, lounging sideways in his seat.

"Alois, what did you…?" she started.

The blond bolted to his feet and hopped onto her lap giggling.

"Nothing, Alana, don't worry about it in the slightest. Do you want to go for a walk in the garden?"

She grinned and picked her tea up off the side table.

"Sure, but let's finish our tea first. Okay?"

He nodded and settled against her as she sipped at the rest of her tea. She couldn't help but send Claude several curious glances as she finished up.

"Alright, your highness, ready to go to the garden?" she asked.

"Let's gooooo!" he declared, jumping up and down in front of her while Claude collected her empty tea cup.

Alois left first, but Alana paused at the door.

"Claude, will you tell me later?" she asked.

"Miss?"

"If I asked you to come to my room later and tell me about some things…would you oblige?"

He closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, I suppose I would," he answered.

The corner of Alana's mouth tilted up in pleasure.

"Excellent," she said crisply, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "I look forward to it."

_At last, I'll get some answers about this strange place_.


	7. Chapter 7

With that, she left and met Alois at the stairs. He danced down the steps while Alana followed him at a much slower pace. The garden was beautiful, full of flowers. Alois led her through the garden happily, chattering all the way. They eventually stopped under a tree, where Alana leaned her back against the trunk and Alois lay with his head on her lap. She kept picking up flowers with long stems and twisting them around each other.

"Alana? What are you doing?" Alois asked curiously as she was finished her creation.

"I made a flower crown," she answered, placing it lightly on his head.

"For me?" he asked, smile widening.

"Of course, who else would it be for, your _highness_?"

"Claude. I think he's attracted to you. Maybe you feel the same way," Alois said slyly.

Alana looked away, across the garden to see the triplet servants working diligently at the rose bushes.

"I don't know him enough to say if I'm attracted to him or not."

"Well I think you should give him a chance. I'd like to see you two together," Alois answered, shoving a rose into Alana's mouth and clapping twice, "Ole!"

She chucked and tickled his nose with a flower after spitting the thorny flower out.

"Maybe," she allowed as he batted it away.

She glanced at the sky. It was gray again and she felt a drop of water fall through the leaves of the tree and hit her forehead.

"I think it's about to rain," she conjectured.

Alois scoffed and waved a hand.

"It rained last night."

Only a moment later, the sky opened up, soaking them both. Alana jumped up, grabbing Alois's hand and they ran for the mansion, both of them laughing. They crashed through the doors and Alana leaned over, breathing heavily but still giggling a little as water dripped from her hair and body. Alois collapsed on the floor, panting and laughing hysterically.

"It rained on us, Alana! You were right!"

"Master, Miss Alana, I see you were caught in the downpour," Claude observed curtly.

Alana grimaced and bowed her head apologetically.

"Sorry for making such a mess here," she began shivering, noticing suddenly how cold the mansion was, "we didn't expect it to rain."

Alois stood, shaking water from his hair right onto Claude.

"Summon Hannah to come to my room to help me change. You're to take care of the water and Alana."

The flower crown was still in his hair and Alana couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself. He danced all the way up the stairs in his soaking wet clothes. Alana shook her head, her expression quickly sobering as she gripped her arms, quivering with cold.

"I warned him that it was going to rain, but he wouldn't listen. I really don't mean to make messes," she told Claude.

He ignored her, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"Why are you just standing there? You're going to get sick in those clothes."

She jaw chattered.

"I didn't want to track footprints across the floor," she admitted.

She was still wearing just the one stocking and her bandages had come undone.

"I'll have to redress your ankle," he said, almost to himself.

She frowned, feeling a bit of anger flare up.

"Do you ever listen to what I'm saying or only when it's convenient?" she asked.

In answer, he turned to the triplets that were coming in behind her. Somehow, miraculously, they were completely dry.

"You three dry up this mess while I tend to Miss Alana."

The three nodded and began toweling up while Alana followed behind Claude when he jerked his head for her to follow. In her bathroom, he drew up a hot bath and helped her out of her clothes when it was ready. She gratefully climbed into the tub, relaxing back against the side of the porcelain side.

"Oh this is exactly what I needed," she groaned sinking lower into the tub.

She did not expect the water that was splashed over her head. She grumbled low and wiped water from her eyes.

"My hair was already wet from the rain, thank you very much, Claude. I believe that was rather unnecesaary," she said primly.

She didn't see the smirk that graced his features at her imperial tone.

"My apologies, Alana."

They lapsed into silence for a moment or two.

"You said you weren't a servant," he said, surprising her by speaking first, "so what were you, in America?"

She tapped her chin.

"Well I would be considered the upper part of the middle class in America, technically, but my uncle here in England is in Parliament."

"Ah, so you were something like a noblewoman," he summarized.

"I suppose. I had to learn how to be a kind hostess and use manners and all sorts of things, especially since I was my parent's only daughter."

She stopped, realizing that she'd once again told him more than she'd meant to. He removed his gloves and started scrubbing soap into her hair. She involuntarily leaned back into his fingers, enjoying the sensation now that she didn't have so much hair weighing her down. As he was washing the soap off his hands, she noticed something on the back of one of them. She caught such a short glimpse of it though, she wasn't sure what she'd seen or if it was even really there, so she stayed quiet.

"What did your father do as a scientist?"

Alana hesitated.

"He was studying the human body and its limits. He did experiments with healthy bodies, seeing what extremes they could go to. His tests resulted in the making of survival products that the military paid impressive prices for."

"Who were his test subjects?" Claude asked.

Alana glanced sideways at him before drawing her legs up a little.

"Me."

She left it hanging there, figuring Claude didn't want a lengthy explanation.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded.

She was surprised by this, but also a little hesitant. The experiments weren't her fondest childhood memories.

"The experiments started when I was ten. At that time, Adam and Thomas were too young for it and my mother had died of a high fever. I didn't know any better when my father asked if I wanted to help him with his research and I said yes."

There was silence for a few moments as she thought.

"The first experiment I ever did was in the winter. I went out in the snow and just stayed there. I don't remember how long I was out there, but one of the servants came running out and screamed at my father for not bringing me inside. They said my lips and fingers were blue and I'd started to get frost bite. I remember I slept for a very long time after that, so I don't remember what happened during that time, but when I woke again, my father told me I did well and then asked if I was ready for the next experiment."

Claude began scrubbing her back with a cloth. She flinched at how rough he was but slowly relaxed again when he eased up. She couldn't help it. Her skin had been freezing just moments earlier and now she was enveloped in the warmth of the steaming tub.

"How did your brothers react?" the butler asked.

"At first, they were worried because I was out for so long, but then I told them I was fine and we played games all day when I woke. After that, they didn't worry so much. I just told them I needed rest because I was working hard."

Alana heard him snort. She turned her head, giving him a questioning look.

"A high member of society, a woman no less, should not be working."

She sighed and rested her elbow on the edge of the tub, leaning her cheek into her hand.

"Tell that to my father. I just wanted to be a good daughter and help him. A good daughter is obedient to her father. My father wanted me to be a lab rat. I obeyed."

_Now look at where it's gotten me…_

Although…being pampered by Claude, no matter how abrasive he could be at times, wasn't exactly the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

"So, in other words, as a woman in your status in society, you fulfilled the role expected of you?"

Alana took a moment to think, nibbling on her bottom lip contemplatively. What a strange question for him to ask. She didn't understand it, but answered him anyway.

"Yes, I suppose. When I wasn't resting or working, I was entertaining my fiancée or hosting parties for my father to share his research or even just watching over my brothers, since our mother had passed…"

_I'm telling him so much._

"What was your mother like?"

She was silent, unsure if she wanted to answer. She hadn't spoken of her mother in years. The only time she'd mentioned anything even close was when she'd told Thomas about her because he'd never known their mother. Adam had had his own memories, but he still liked to hear Alana talk about her because she was the oldest and remembered their mother the best.

"If it's too personal, please, you're not obligated to tell me."

She shook her head a little.

"I haven't ever…I can't…" she trailed off, realizing she wasn't making any sense, "my mother was a good woman."

Alana left it at that, unable to continue. Her bath was soon finished after that and Claude redressed the barbed wire injury while she sat on the edge of the tub in her towel. She was staring off into space contemplatively when Alois burst in, fully dressed, and tackled her in a hug.

"Hannah took away my flower crown. Will you make me another when it dries up outside?" he asked, pouting.

"Of course, your highness, I'll make as many flower crowns as you want."

Alois laughed and hugged her around the waist again; completely oblivious to the fact that Alana was naked. Claude just continued wrapping her leg in silence.

"Let's go sit by the fire and you can tell me stories, Alana!" Alois said, dancing around and then leaving the bathroom, most likely heading to the library.

Alana stood and tested her ankle before allowing Claude to tug a shirt onto her shoulders. She began fiddling with the buttons while Claude helped her into a pair of shorts. He did not, however, put her stockings on her, so she had to endure walking around with her legs bared to the world.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant. She wasn't used to the feeling of air moving around her legs, but she wasn't used to having such short hair either, and she was adapting well to it. Besides, it wasn't as if her legs were unattractive. They were well muscled from doing so many athletically demanding tests for her father and smooth.

"Try not to ruin the dressings this time," Claude said as they left the bathroom, flicking her ankle a look before his eyes worked their way back up her leg and to her eyes.

She tilted her chin a little, raising an eyebrow in response even though a shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if he was teasing or not, but she figured it still warranted a snappy answer.

"My apologies for causing you unnecessary work, but I was just doing my job to Alois. I'm sure you can understand," she said coolly, before walking off in the direction Alois had gone.

_There, let mister high and mighty butler chew on that for awhile._

The library was warm with a fire and Claude brought Alois and Alana tea while they sat before the flames. Alana was telling stories that her mother had told her in America making Alois laugh at the preposterousness of the tales. He'd never heard American folk tales and urban legends before and they made him very happy, so Alana was happy to oblige.

Alois eventually drifted off into a doze with his head resting against Alana's shoulder. She was happy to be quiet for awhile and let her mind rest. Alois wasn't nearly as terrible as she'd originally believed. She was surprised to find she was actually growing attached to the blond noble. He reminded her so much of Thomas sometimes that it made her heart hurt a little when she thought about it.

"Alana, I'm going to make the master to bed now. When would you like me to go to your room as we discussed earlier?" Claude asked suddenly, kneeling down beside her and smoothly scooping up the boy in his arms without disturbing him.

"Whenever he's tucked in, I suppose," she answered standing as well, "and you have a moment."

Claude nodded once and disappeared. Excited by the thought that she'd be able to change herself for once, she bolted after him to her room. Unfortunately, she realized _why_ she couldn't undress herself when she encountered the hard to reach laces of the corset down her back.

"Do you see now why I must help you?" Claude asked suddenly, from behind.

She jumped, startled, as his gloved hands deftly went to work on the laces. She made a little 'humph' sound in annoyance.

"I could manage it without you," she stated boldly, her pompous tone back again, "if I had to. But what's the point in struggling with it when someone is able to do it for me?"

With her back to him, she wasn't able to see that his grin was actually noticeable.

"I see. That's an interesting philosophy."

Alana chuckled a little and breathed a sigh of relief when the corset finally came loose. He nimbly undid the buttons on her shirt, but she stopped him halfway through by grabbing his hand. She obviously surprised him from the way his golden eyes widened behind the glasses. She opened her mouth as if to say something before she thought better of it and released his hand, allowing him to continue what he was doing.

Alana never said a word and Claude was beginning to wonder if she'd lost all her nerve to ask him questions. She'd made it clear earlier that she was curious and that she wanted answers, but now it appeared she was struggling. Every once in a while he'd look up at her bright green eyes and she'd quickly look away, eyebrows furrowing.

"Claude, what was it that Alois told you to do earlier?" she asked at last, meeting his eyes determinedly.

Ah, so she hadn't lost her nerve after all. That didn't mean he'd necessarily make it easy for her.

"When?" he inquired slyly, though his tone was still neutral.

"Before we went out into the garden," she answered, frowning, "he whispered something in your ear. What did he tell you to do?"

He raised an eyebrow at the American girl.

"You presume it was about you? How pretentious."

She snorted softly.

"I don't _presume_ anything," she stated angrily, and then recovered her composure, "I was just curious because of the way he was looking at me as he said it. In any case, your reaction to his command was enough to pique my interest."

As Claude straightened up again, he adjusted his glasses and pulled her nightdress from the armoire.

"He ordered me to pull off a task that I doubt even I can manage," Claude confided.

Her eyes widened when he said this and she leaned forward where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"But what could he have asked? Was it about those men from human trafficking?"

The butler came back to her and she stood letting him slip the nightgown over her shoulders, the thin straps resting lightly on her shoulders. She sat down on the bed again, on top of the covers, and folded her legs under her.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," Claude suggested suddenly, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"I want you to tell me," she said, expression absolutely certain, "don't ignore me this time."

Claude sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. If he was being entirely honest it was both impressive and attractive to him that she'd commanded his attention, not just asked for it. This small, human woman had demanded of him where even his own master didn't. That compelled him to give her a reluctant smidgen of respect. For such an impossible feat as that, she at least deserved a small reward.

"He told me to fall in love with you and vice versa."

He expected her to laugh, which would have irritated him to no end. Instead, she frowned and shifted her position on the bed, minding the bandages around her ankle, leaning forward on her hands with her feet folded under her, her arms positioned between her knees.

"That's unreasonable," she observed, surprisingly calm, and green eyes more serious than usual, "although I'm not surprised. He was saying something in the garden earlier about wanting to see us together. What are you going to do about it? You can't help how you feel."

_And obviously you barely tolerate me as it is, so there's not a chance in Hell that you'll be able to fulfill his wishes._

Claude turned to her, his golden eyes sharp behind his glasses.

"And you can't help the way you feel either," he added, slightly suspicious.

She blinked once, the smallest bit surprised that she hadn't said 'we' instead of 'you' in her last statement. She recovered quickly though, raising her chin a fraction.

"Well that goes without saying," she replied with that same regal tone she always used when he was getting on her nerves.

"In the matter of 'what I plan on doing about it', I don't 'plan' on doing 'anything' about it, except for fulfilling his wishes."

This time she did giggle a little, only because the idea was ludicrous. Claude was not amused.

"I'm sorry," she said, growing serious again, "but you can't seriously believe that you can just fall in love with me and make me fall in love with you back."

He gave her a steady look.

"It is what the master desires, so I shall do it. That's what makes a Trancy butler."

Her bright green eyes widened in disbelief before she sighed and hung her head, giving it a little shake.

_Have to give him credit for being…determined-or maybe delusional. I just didn't expect Claude to be so loyal when it seems like he can't stand Alois at times…_

"Well good luck with that, Claude, because I'm certainly not going to facilitate Alois's obsession with our relationship…or lack thereof, as it stands."

This time, when Claude smirked, he allowed her to see it and Alana's eyes widened again in astonishment at the display of emotion from the usually impassive man. She felt her cheeks heat up a little at how handsome it made him look.

"I would expect nothing less," he said bowing, "It looks as if I have my work cut out for me. If that is all, I will be-"

"Wait," she cut him off, making him turn back to look at her, "why does Alois…act the way he does?"

Claude turned his head slightly, considering her from the corner of his eye.

"I would think it was because he went through an ordeal similar to yours," he answered, "He draws many parallels between you and himself. That may be another reason for his swift attachment to you, as well."

She was silent, staring at the bedspread beneath her. Did that mean…he was in human trafficking too? Then it wasn't just a village that had him as a slave, it was a specific person…

"What about those men in human trafficking? How do you plan on finding them?" she inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"With the information you gave me, it shouldn't be very difficult to find those responsible for your lost freedom. I may need your help at some point, however."

She looked up and nodded.

"I'll do whatever you need me to," she promised.

_They _will_pay for what they did to me…and to others._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When morning came for Alana the next day, it was not with Alois jumping on her this time, but with early morning sunlight and a gentle touch to the shoulder. Alana sat up, wondering who'd woken her. It was Hanna, with her lavender hair falling over her shoulder a little and into Alana's face. The eye patch still covering her face was an unfortunate reminder of how cruel their young master could be.

"Hannah?" Alana asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Claude ordered me to wake you while he made the master's tea. The master was very put out yesterday that you were not present to wake him."

Alana's eyebrows drew together as she sat up.

"Oh, I see," Alana murmured, climbing out of bed gracelessly, "then I'll get dressed and head for Alois's room."

Hannah came around and helped the other girl out of the nightdress, getting her ready for the day faster than ever Claude had. It made Alana wonder a little if maybe Claude…then again, Hannah was a girl, so she probably had far more experience with women's clothes.

"Hannah, will you be honest if I ask you a question?"

Hannah's good eye met Alana's green one and the maid nodded.

"Do you hate me?"

The other woman's eye widened in surprise.

"Oh, no, quite the opposite actually. I only want for the young master to be happy. Claude makes him smile, but only drags him deeper into the dark parts of himself. But you, you lift the master's spirits. I haven't seen him this joyful in a very long time. I've only ever seen him like this with one other person…"

Alana let out a breath with relief.

"Good, because I didn't want to be on poor terms with the only other woman in this mansion," she confided as said woman finished tying the bows around her neck and wrists.

Hannah gave her a wan smile before having Alana sit in a chair as she grappled with her short, unruly hair. A few pins and some furious brushing later, Alana was ready for the day. Claude was passing through the hall, pushing a metal cart as Hannah exited the bedroom with Alana close behind.

"Alana, it's good to see you woke without any altercations," he greeted, his golden eyes seeming to narrow behind his glasses when he saw Hannah.

"Good morning to you too," Alana greeted lightly, after hesitating a moment.

Nonetheless, she folded her arms behind her back, tipped her head slightly to the side, and closed her eyes with a bright smile. It was the same greeting she'd given her father every morning and to guests when they visited. Claude's eyes shot back to her and he actually paused, unprepared for the sunny greeting.

"Good indeed," he answered, quickly recovering, "now let's wake the master."

She nodded and followed him down the hall, waving to Hannah as she did. Inside Alois's room, she went to the windows as Claude silently instructed and whipped them open, allowing the sun to shine in, a little higher since she'd woken.

"Your Highness, it's time to awaken," Claude said, pouring the tea into a lovely teacup.

Alois yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Alana?" he asked moodily.

"Right here, your Highness. Good morning!"

He turned and smiled widely, holding his arms out to her. She came around and gave him a gentle hug, kissing his cheek when he giggled.

"Yay! Alana came to wake me. You'll put me to bed tonight too, won't you?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, when he cut her off.

"Of course you will!" he laughed.

She closed her mouth, nodding with a light smile on her face. Claude quickly drew the Trancy head's attention again, getting him dressed quickly and efficiently. Alana sat beside him on the bed the entire time, swinging her lace clad legs back and forth.

"How's your ankle, Alana?" Alois asked as Claude straightened.

"It's starting to heal over. I'm sure it'll just be a scar by the end of the week," she answered, surprised that he'd asked.

Breakfast was its usual exciting event, that morning. Alois chatted excitedly with Alana all through the meal because it was sunny outside and he wanted her to make a magnificent flower crown for him. Claude was as silent ever, and laid down the food for them with his usual stoic demeanor. Alana noticed that that morning, there was a lot more fruit in the bowl and less meat.

She didn't say anything, because she knew that it would bother Claude if she did, so she just sent him a quiet, imperceptible nod and went about eating her breakfast. After their meal, they went to Alois's study, which certainly did not look like a study to her. There was a large desk, and a chair, but the desk was clear of any documents or even writing utensils. It was completely unlike Alana's father's desk, which had always been cluttered with all manner of papers, pens, and ink wells.

She settled on the edge of Alois's desk, since there weren't any other chairs in the room, as Claude brought in a stack of envelopes on a silver platter. She figured, from the wax seals on top, that they were letters to Alois. The younger boy looked at the sizeable stack without enthusiasm.

"I don't want to read through all those stupid old letters. I don't like any of the people they're from," he pouted.

Alana raised an eyebrow as Claude handed her the first envelope and she considered the seal appraisingly.

"Will you read them for me?" Alois asked her, pressing his palms on the desk's flat surface.

She nodded and cut through the seal on the first one, pulling the letter out to scan through the elegant handwriting.

"It appears we have a visitor coming today," she said with intrigue, "his name is Henry Hemingway. Wow that's a terrible name."

Alois laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Isn't it?! I thought so too."

"Miss," Claude said, getting Alana's attention, "are you sure the date says he's coming today?"

She held the letter out to him and reached for another on the platter. He scanned through it and sighed heavily.

"It appears Miss Alana was correct, Lord Hemingway will be visiting us today," he observed.

Alana hummed her agreement distractedly as she looked through another letter. Alois laid his cheek on the desk moodily.

"I don't like Hemingway, he's trying to get my money too," he whined.

"This one is inviting you to a gala in London," Alana continued serenely, ignoring the blond, and setting the invitation down by his head.

She continued looking through the others, separating business from invitations while Claude just stood there blankly. Every once in awhile, while she was focused on reading, his eyes would skim the smooth contours of her crossed legs and the elegant way she sat even on top of a desk.

"Look your Highness, a costume party," she said at last; swinging her legs lightly again, "it looks like it'll be fun."

She braced her arms behind her on the top of the desk, considering the blond boy pressing his head into the varnished wood. She'd finally gotten through the sizeable stack, but Alois hadn't moved yet.

"Alois? Are you alright?"

"I don't like any of them. They're all liars."

"Yes but-" she didn't get a chance to finish because Claude yanked her off the desk right as a bullet ripped through the air where her head had just been.

Surprised by the force that he'd pulled her with, she collided into the butler gracelessly and they both fell to the floor. She landed on top of him with a little 'oof' sound. The envelopes fluttered down around them, joining with the shattered glass from the window. Alana hid her face in Claude's chest to protect her eyes from the dangerous shards.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Claude inquired calmly as she rolled off of him.

Without answering, she scrambled to Alois's chair and yanked him down, behind the desk where they were somewhat safer. The boy curled up in her lap, clutching onto her black, long sleeved shirt tightly with wide eyes.

"Claude, do something!" he cried in panic, hiding his face in her shoulder.

The butler stood and brushed himself off, fixing his glasses.

_How is he so nonchalant about all of this?!_

Then, he was suddenly gone, as if he'd never been there at all. There was the sound of gunshots from outside and Alana's arms tightened around the boy, holding him for comfort. She had a sudden flashback of the men that once tried to steal her father's research. She'd been so scared, hiding in the hollow of her father's desk with her brothers. The week after that, he'd gotten one of the top military generals in the country to begin giving her self-defense lessons.

The sound of the door slowly opening alerted Alana. She grabbed Alois and pushed him back around to the other side of the desk, where he couldn't be seen. She scooped up the sharp letter opener and leaned back against the desk as the person behind it revealed themselves. It was a man she didn't recognize with choppy light brown, almost blond hair. Her hand tightened on the letter opener behind her back when she noticed the gun in his hand.

"I was informed of only one woman living in this household," he said with a heavy Italian accent, "but I'm not complaining."

"I'm a new fixture," she said briefly in explanation, readjusting her grip on the opener.

She took in a slow breath; trying to remember all the many lessons she'd been taught. She had a weapon, though it wasn't as good as a gun, but if she could get rid of the gun, she'd have the upper hand. Better yet, she was more able to fight in her shirt and shorts than she would have been in a dress.

"Ah, you're American. You'd sell for a lot in human trafficking," he observed.

She glared and got to her feet, keeping his attention away from the desk Alois was hiding behind.

_You're really risking your life for this kid. Just don't screw it up._

"Been there, done that, as we like to say in my home country," she answered, letting her arms fall to her sides to reveal the letter opener.

The Italian laughed when he saw it.

"You, a woman, plan on using that against me, a man with a gun?" he inquired with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead of answering.

"I was paid a lot of money to kill the little brat that runs this estate," the man said, coming closer with his gun trained on her, "and my employer's going to get his money's worth."

She stayed silent, readying herself for the very likely possibility of being shot by this mercenary.

"But be honest with yourself," the man continued, "you really wouldn't care if the runt died, would you? You might even be happy. I heard he's a spoiled little brat, that one."

Alois jumped up from behind the desk then, glaring.

"Shut up! Alana loves me!" he screamed.

The Italian turned with a smirk on his face and went to aim the gun at the younger boy. But Alana took the opportunity and grabbed his arm, twisting it away from Alois, and jammed the letter opener into the tendons of his wrist. Blood spurted from the wound as the man screamed out in pain, dropping the gun with a clatter. In the position Alana had put herself in she didn't have enough time to block the punch he landed on her jaw.

She stumbled back and nearly hit the floor as he stooped for the gun, but she snapped her leg out, managing to kick him in the face. She jumped to her feet again, snatching up the gun, and pointed it at the would-be assassin.

"Alois, get behind me," she ordered and the boy did as she told him to, scurrying to hide behind the older woman without argument.

"What, you think you're going to shoot me?" the assassin challenged with a sneer.

Her expression was set as she stared the man in the eye.

"I _know_ I'm going to shoot you if you give me any reason at all," she answered, the steadiness of the gun a testament to her declaration.

"I told you she loves me," Alois gloated with a smirk, turning to address Alana "you should kill him."

"Yes," Alana agreed, "but perhaps we should wait for Claude to return if everything went well for him? I have some questions for our failed assassin here."

Alois balled the fabric of her shirt in his hands as he peeked out from behind the shoulder of the arm that wasn't holding the gun. His ice blue eyes narrowed upon the failed mercenary.

"Claude's going to be very angry with him. He'll be screaming by tea time," he told her with a mirthless chuckle.

Alana wasn't sure what he meant, but she decided to go along with it anyway, narrowing her eyes and smirking a little.

"What a disruptive tea time that will be. Perhaps we should take tea in the garden today then? That will give me a chance to make you another flower crown."

The mercenary's eyes had widened in complete horror by this time. He couldn't believe how calm and cold they were.

"You two are crazy!" he yelled.

Alana gave a little shrug.

"Know who you're trying to kill next time," she told him simply.

"There won't be a next time for him, I'm afraid," Claude said suddenly at the study's doors.

Alois gave a little pouty face.

"You're late," he observed sharply.

"My apologies, your Highness," the butler replied, bowing at the waist with his hand over his heart, "you see, I was taking care of some _snakes_ that found their way onto the property."

Alana laughed a little and gestured to the thug still at gunpoint.

"I caught one you missed," she teased.

He turned to her, bowing as well.

"I hope it didn't bite you?"

"Nah, just whipped me with its tail," she answered, pointing to her quickly bruising jaw.

She was rather enjoying this little metaphor game.

"You can't be serious right now!" the man screamed and Alana sent him a warning look.

"If I'd died it would have been in violation of our contract!" Alois yelled at the butler.

"But you didn't die," Claude reminded him calmly, "and in any case, I knew Miss Alana would protect you with her life, which, whether she'd died or not, would have given me enough time to come and save you."

Alois gritted his teeth, glaring at the demon he'd signed a contract with.

"I don't know what you crazies are talking about, but-"

"Well, your calculations were correct, Claude," Alana interrupted, confused about the great importance placed on their contract as well, "but now what are we going to do about this snake?"

The butler bowed and came forward.

"Leave it to me, Miss Alana. Hannah has prepared tea for you both in the garden. The destruction there is minimal."

Alana nodded, handing the gun to the butler, though from the way he held it, it was as if he didn't plan on using it.

"Come along, your Highness, I know we'd both like to watch, but I think Claude would do best if we weren't distracting him. Besides, I'm hungry after this little endeavor, aren't you?" the American said, looking down at the young man.

Alois nodded and sauntered after his green-eyed employee, smirking at the failed mercenary as he passed.

"He hurt Alana," the boy murmured to the demon as he passed, "make him pay when you've finished your interrogation."

"Very good, master."

"Your Highness, I forgot which way leads to the garden," Alana called from the hallway.

"I'm coming Alana!" he laughed, putting his arms out like he was flying as he ran from the study.

"Now, with the young lady and master out of the room, we can get down to business," the butler said, tugging his gloves off.

* * *

The blond and brunette were just finishing their tea when the butler came out into the garden, bowing in greeting.

"Done, Claude? That took longer than I thought," Alois commented.

"Well I took the time to repair the window in your study and any other damages to the mansion in the course of that failed attack," Claude informed them matter-of-factly.

Alana nearly spewed tea all over herself and Alois.

"You did all of that in that short amount of time?" she exclaimed.

"That's what I just said," the butler replied, giving her a steady look.

She leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs with a sigh.

"That settles it then, you're entirely unreal," she declared calmly, "did you find out who hired that man too?"

"Yes, it was none other than Lord Hemmingway, who will be arriving in only half an hour."

Alois jumped up, slamming his hands on the table top.

"The nerve of that pathetic weasel," he growled.

"Temper, temper," Alana reminded serenely, "after all, nothing _bad_ happened, your Highness. At least…nothing bad happened to _us._ Anyway, while he's here, you can do whatever you want to him, since you know the truth. I wouldn't suggest killing him though. That would be…suspicious."

Claude turned his onyx colored eyes on her with an unreadable look, but she just shrugged with an innocent expression, leaning back in her chair. There was, however, a devilish smirk tugging at her lips.

"I never proclaimed myself to be a good person. In fact, I'm actually very vengeful when I'm in the right mood."

He actually smirked when she said this, which made her own lips quirk in response.

"Master, how do you plan on addressing this situation?" Claude inquired.

"Well, I have a plan, but it involves some acting on Alana's part," the boy answered, sending the woman a smile that was both challenging and mocking.

Alana grinned back, nodding once.

"I'm very good with masks," she told them, "I'll do whatever you ask of me, your Highness."

Alois's dark grin widened as his gold hair fell over one ice blue eye.

"Good."

**A/N: Wow, ok! So this is the first and few of these that I'm making, so this is going to be important: I'm going to Chicago on June 9 and I won't be back for about a week, so probably no updates at that time. I'll try to write while I'm there and then update when I get back. Anyway, that's all, thank you for reading. Oh, and please comment, because I love them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't do a lot of these, but someone asked me a question that I felt deserved an answer. Yes, I do plan on following the ****_anime_**** (I'm too far behind in the manga and refuse to skip ahead) at some points, but, because I like (mostly) happy endings, I'm probably going to revise some portions of it to suit my own story. I hope that was a sufficient answer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Lord Hemingway lounged back in his seat in the carriage; self satisfied with what he thought was a clever plan. Out the window, he saw the manicured lawns of the Trancy estate pass by. As the carriage pulled up to the front of the impressive manor and the coachman came around to open the door, Lord Hemingway saw an impeccable man in a tailcoat already awaiting him.

"Lord Hemingway," the man bowed, "I am the head butler of the Trancy estate, Claude Faustus. It is our pleasure to entertain you this afternoon. Please, follow me inside."

The nobleman couldn't believe it. Did this man's calm demeanor mean that Alois Trancy was still alive? Quickly recovering, the lord nodded and followed the butler up the steps to the mansion. The man shivered when he felt the dark, ominous aura that seemed to envelope him as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Welcome, to the Trancy manor," Claude said, sweeping his arm grandly at the servants lined up at the base of the stairs.

There were three identical boys with varying hair styles all standing together in a row with another, very busty, woman in a maid's uniform.

"Ah, Lord Hemingway, you're right on time!" a childish voice called from above.

Lord Hemingway looked up to see none other than Alois Trancy descending the stairs at a leisurely pace, his hands folded behind his back, looking completely unharmed. The boy was dressed in black socks and boots with bright red laces. His shorts were black as well, matching his dress shirt. Over top of the shirt, he wore a scarlet vest the same color as the bow around his neck. On his head, he bore a crown of black and red roses.

"Earl Trancy, it's a pleasure to see you again," Lord Hemingway murmured, taken aback by how _healthy_ he seemed.

Behind the boy was a woman just as striking as the earl. She padded down the stairs without shoes on, though her legs were covered all the way up to her thighs by black lace stockings that were shot through with threads of silver. The stockings were fastened to her undergarments to keep them from slip down and were just barely covered by a short, gray skirt that matched a gray and black corset. Under the corset was a sheer, white long sleeve shirt that she'd pulled back to her elbows. Around her neck was a choker with a jeweled spider pendent.

"And who-who is this lovely creature?" the lord asked.

Bright, emerald green eyes, outlined skillfully in kohl, flicked over Lord Hemingway briefly before disregarding him entirely to look at the young man walking ahead of her. Lips the color of cherries quirked up slightly, like she knew a delicious secret she didn't plan on telling.

"This is Alana Monroe," the young man said, reaching the bottom of the stairs, "my bodyguard and personal caretaker."

Alana Monroe's smirk widened slightly as she gave Lord Hemingway a mock bow from the waist.

"It's a pleasure," she said, revealing in the simple statement her origins, "Lord Hemingway."

Her expression was serene even though the nobleman seemed extremely taken aback as she straightened again.

"_She_ is your bodyguard?" Lord Hemingway exclaimed in disbelief.

Alana raised an eyebrow, her amused, mocking expression still in place as she set a hand on her hip.

"Is that a problem?" Alois challenged with a satisfied smirk.

Lord Hemingway's eyes widened as he shook his head at the younger male.

"I just-why would you need a bodyguard, little earl?" the man asked.

Alois sighed and leaned back into Alana, who wrapped her arms around him with a mischievous, knowing look at the other man.

"You see, I was attacked today by a group of mercenaries. One specifically made it all the way to my study. Luckily, Alana was there and apprehended him before he could hurt me."

At the end of his tale, Alana turned her head sideways and kissed the boy on the cheek, revealing a wealth of dark, painful-looking bruises across her jaw.

"Anything for his Highness," she purred, straightening as the young man turned to the stairs again.

"Come along, Lord Hemingway, according to your letter, we have much to discuss."

Alana chuckled quietly and began following the young master up the stairs, her hips swaying in the skirt. Lord Hemingway, eyes trained on the woman's behind trailed after them while the servants below dispersed to their tasks. Claude sighed and adjusted his glasses. Why Alois had to put on such theatrics and why Alana had to humor and encourage the boy was beyond him. But if he was honest, this confident, alluring side of her was certainly attractive.

"It seems you're getting your wish after all, Master," Claude sighed and went up the stairs after them.

* * *

Alana lounged on her side in a plush armchair. One leg was folded under her, the other rested on the arm of the chair. Her hip rested on the cushion in the middle while the top half of her body leaned against the other arm. At that moment, she was sporting a bored, though still slightly amused, expression with her head resting on her knuckles. Lord Hemingway was going on and on about business. It was clear, from Alois's expression, that he too was bored.

Alana stood with as much grace as she could muster, stretching languidly. Claude saw her and handed her a cup of tea.

"Your Highness," she cut Lord Hemingway off midsentence, "would you like some tea?"

Alois nodded wordlessly and sat up on the couch he had all to himself as she brought him his tea. While he took up a sip, she leaned close to his ear and whispered something in his ear that Lord Hemingway couldn't hear. Alois's eyes flashed and his lips widened in a dark smile.

"I agree," he said aloud and snapped his fingers.

Claude appeared behind Alana suddenly, standing too close behind her. She kept the surprise from her expression as she straightened up a little and moved to the side so that he could speak to Alois.

"Master, your orders?" Claude asked.

Alana turned her attention to Lord Hemingway, curious about what his reaction would be. The man kept looking between the butler and the master confusedly, wondering what was happening.

"I think Lord Hemingway should have a little taste of what happens to those that cross me, don't you?"

Alois looked first at Claude, who gave no response per usual, and then at Alana, who smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I agree, your Highness," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Alois again and resting chin on his shoulder.

His hand came up and began twirling a strand of her short hair around his finger as Claude stepped forward, tugging at one of his gloves with his teeth. Curious and intrigued, Alana watched as Claude glanced back at Alois.

"Don't kill him," Alois ordered, "Just scare him so that he'll never think to cross me again."

Alana smirked a little, wondering how the butler planned to fulfill this order. When Claude's eyes met hers, she felt as if she was drenched in ice. Instead of their usual warm golden color, they were a pinkish-red color and the pupils were slits.

"Yes, your Highness."

Lord Hemingway was frightened now. He drew back on his own couch, raising a hand to protect himself as he quivered.

"What are you talking about?! What are you going to do to me?"

Alana saw the mark on the back of Claude's hand before he turned to take care of the foolish man. She turned her head to Alois.

"What is he?" she whispered in his ear, keeping her mask firmly in place.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alois whispered back, "He's a demon."

The sound of Lord Hemingway's screams filled ears as she turned her eyes back to the scene. She definitely would have a lot to ask Claude when he came that night.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Alois was being molested by the previous earl after all the people in that village died, including the boy that Alois had considered a brother…but the boy had died because he made a contract with a demon…which is the whole reason the fire started anyway. So, in anger, Alois summoned you and made a contract with you to find and kill the demon that killed this little boy and then you're going to eat his soul. Is that right?"

Claude sighed and nodded.

"That's the basics of it, yes."

Alana was sitting on her bed in her nightgown, staring at the demon butler with wide green eyes. All things considered, Claude thought she'd taken it pretty well. She'd skipped right through denial and now she was just in shock.

"But how…why…you…" she trailed off.

"Perhaps you should wait for this revelation to sink in before you continue," Claude suggested.

She nodded distractedly, staring off at the wall and chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

"So you have to do whatever Alois says while under the contract?" she questioned at last.

Claude sighed a little, adjusting his glasses.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Her eyes widened considerably as she remembered Alois's order for Claude to…

"Wait, how is it possible for you to fall in love with me? I thought demons couldn't feel…?"

Claude sighed and turned away from her, fiddling with his hair.

"We can, it's just that we choose not to feel certain emotions. Usually, in the place of love, we covet. It's impractical to fall in love, at any rate, because humans are so fragile."

Alana leaned forward, eyes wide.

"So do demons mate with each other then?" she inquired.

"Yes, though it's not an extremely common occurrence. Demons are generally independent creatures."

Her head tipped sideways with curiosity, looking almost childlike for a moment.

"So how do you plan on falling in love with me, since Alois ordered you to?"

Claude smirked a little.

"Who says I haven't already?" he questioned.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened with a blush. She stuttered for a second before she was able to say something even remotely comprehensible.

"Well how are you going to get me to fall in love with you?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

The smirk stayed in place as he adjusted his glasses again.

"It seems that I don't have to do much."

Her mouth dropped open in outrage before she shut it narrowed her eyes.

"Don't bet on it," she growled, looking away with a glare.

Claude almost wanted to laugh at her reaction.

"Goodnight, Alana."

"Goodnight," she called back moodily.

"Oh, and Alana?"

She looked back at him, curious.

"I'll be waking you up tomorrow."

The blush came back to her cheeks and she nodded, turning to blow out the candles.

"Goodnight, Claude," she said with finality.

"Goodnight," he murmured shutting the door, "Alana."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wake up, Alana. It is time to wake the young master yet again," Claude said, leaning over the bed and touching the American's shoulder lightly.

The windows were already streaming the morning sunlight into the room, but where that usually woke the green-eyed woman, today she still slumbered, thus he was actually _touching _her, for once. It wasn't that it bothered him at all; it was just that it was inappropriate and she was so skittish at times…

"Claude?" she asked with a groan and blinked awake slowly.

"Alana, we have to wake the young master," he informed her, still leaning over her.

She reached out and touched his hand and he was taken aback by how _hot_ she was. It was certainly an abnormally high temperature for a human.

"I don't…I don't feel well," she murmured, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed.

He realized that what he'd originally thought was deep breathing from sleep was panting. He whipped the sheets back and she whimpered, burying her face in the pillows. She's somehow managed to get the nightgown up past her stomach in the night, so that it was bunched up around her chest. She was drenched in sweat.

"It's cold," she whined, reaching for the blankets again.

He took hold of her wrist, stopping her weak attempt.

"You have a fever," he informed her with his usual blank tone.

Her eyes widened as she began shivering violently. She began pushing at her nightdress, pulling it down to cover herself but had to stop and turn her head, coughing heavily before she fell back against the pillows again, panting.

"I'm so cold," she said, teeth chattering.

He sighed and stood to get Hannah. She'd have to change Alana into something more comfortable while he woke the young master. Before he could though, Alana grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't go," she said quietly, "I don't want to be alone right now."

He sighed and came back to her side, raising his voice and calling for Hannah. The maid came in a moment later, eyebrows furrowing with confusion when she saw the younger girl laying on the bed and holding tightly the butler.

"Change her into something more suitable and get a bowl of water and a cloth. It appears that Miss Monroe is sick."

Alana squinted up at him, finding the sunlight was too bright for her.

"Who's Monroe?" she asked in confusion, "My name's Alana."

He sighed and patted her hand to get her to quiet down.

"Hannah is going to take care of you."

Alana's eyes widened as she struggled to sit up in her weakened state, still clutching his hand.

"You'll come back, won't you?" she asked earnestly.

It was clear that she was delusional by this point. Her green eyes were glassy and unfocused even though she was looking him in the eye. Claude knew that Alana never would have asked something like that had she been well. Hanna came to the other side of the bed and gently took Alana's shoulders, beginning to pull her away from the other demon.

"No, wait Hannah, please!" Alana pleaded even though she was too weak to fight against the woman.

Tears collected in her eyes as she struggled to get back to him. He sighed, not wanting to be affected by the heartbreaking (at least to someone else) expression on her face, but finding his protectiveness for her flaring anyway. Hannah stopped pulling on the sick girl when she saw the threatening look he sent her.

"I'll be back to attend to you momentarily," Claude assured, "but you must do as Hannah tells you in the meantime."

The human girl nodded emphatically and released the butler, leaning back against the female demon without argument now. Satisfied that she would behave without upset now, the demon butler left to attend to the master. He checked his pocket watch as he left the room to find that he was almost five minutes behind schedule.

With a sigh, he rolled the tea cart into the master's room and pulled the curtains apart.

"Master, it is time to wake," the butler bid, stoic as ever.

The younger boy sat up and stretched, scowling when he noticed that Alana was missing.

"Where is she?" he asked moodily.

"Miss Monroe is very ill, at present, and is entirely unable to attend to you, your Highness," Claude informed him.

Alois's eyes widened in horror.

"You must take care of her! I command you to attend to Alana until she's all better. Just get Hannah to play with me today."

The butler paused for a moment, considering the master in surprise. How far was he willing to go in order to get Alana and Claude together?

"Well? Get to it!" Alois shouted.

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

Alana's 102 degree fever had finally broken and now she was sleeping. In the course of her illness, she'd had several hallucinations…one of which included talking to her brothers about Claude.

_"__He's really stubborn and hard to read, but he can be a real tease sometimes, you know? He's much more interesting than Mason ever was. Can you keep a secret? I might actually be falling for him!"_

_"…__he's a demon, Thomas, of course he scares me! But I don't think he'd hurt me. At least…as long as Alois doesn't order him to…but he's got such a handsome face. I'd love to see him smile."_

She stirred suddenly and blinked awake again. Claude leaned forward in his chair, wondering if she'd see anything this time.

"Claude?" she asked and started coughing, "some water…"

He helped her sit up and handed her a cup. She accepted it, downing the contents quickly before collapsing back on the mattress. As she was settling back in, she turned on her side, watching him with sleepy emerald eyes. She looked exhausted. Her skin was pale now that she didn't have a fever and there were dark circles under her eyes from having terrible nightmares.

"I don't see how you can fall in love with me," she murmured suddenly, looking sad, "I'm completely inadequate. I feel like I'm always bothering you or making your life harder. It's like even when I'm trying; I sound so stupid just speaking to you."

A couple tears escaped before she swiftly wiped them away and buried deeper beneath the sheets.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't care. It's just 'cause I'm sick, I'm sure," she continued, voice cracking slightly.

He sighed and reached over, lightly petting her hair. Surprised, her eyes opened wide again as she looked at him silently.

"Now that was a stupid thing to say," he told her, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace his features.

She blinked up at him, fisting the sheets in her hand.

"Get some rest. You're still sick," he ordered gently.

She nodded and closed her eyes; the hand holding the sheets slowly relaxing as she drifted back into unconsciousness. He adjusted his glasses, but kept his hand in her dark, messy locks. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember any of what had happened when she'd fully recovered, but knowing Alana, he wouldn't count on it.

_At least_, he thought, _she doesn't seem to be having anymore nightmares_...

"_I dreamed of my mother this time," she's told him tearfully, "Claude, I'm scared. My mother died of a fever too. Remember? I told you a little while ago."_

"You're not going to die," he murmured to her sleeping form, "at least not while I'm here."

"Claude?"

It was Alois, sticking his blond head into the door.

"Is she better yet?"

"Her fever has broken. All she needs now is to rest until morning and I'm sure by then she'll be back to normal, your Highness," Claude answered stiffly.

"Good, Hannah is so boring," the younger man pouted before noticing Claude's hand in the girl's hair, "Getting attached to her, are you?"

Claude closed his eyes, trying to keep from looking annoyed at the self satisfied smirk on the brat's face.

"This is the only way she'll rest peacefully. Besides, I understood that his Highness wanted me to become attached to her."

Alois scowled and gripped door.

"I do. Just don't forget about our contract."

"Of course not, Master," the demon assured, "my first priority is always you, as per our agreement."

The boy's expression didn't clear as he turned and shut the door behind him. Finally free of the brat, Claude turned back to the sleeping American.

"I don't know how you can stand him," Claude confided.

Naturally, there was no answer, but he could imagine what it would be if she was awake.

_"__He just wants companionship. He's a lonely little boy who has lost all the people close to him. Besides, he's not that bad. I guess I'm just patient because he reminds me of my brother."_

He had no idea how either of them would fair as a couple, but he could just imagine what sort of demon she would make with the happy-go-lucky attitude she had. He shook his head slightly when he considered turning her into a _demon_. But the thought did make him smile a little. She would wreck all the other demons she came into contact with.

"We'll have to see how you fair in the coming months," he murmured, bringing his hand from her hair to her face, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Still sleeping, she reached up and took his hand, intertwining their fingers and murmured his name under her breath. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was falling for the helpless human and there was nothing he could do about it now that his master had made it an order.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-A Day In the Trancy Mansion-

~Alois Trancy

Alois sat at the base of a tree, resting his back against its hard surface, holding the butterfly by one wing in between his thumb and forefinger.

"I was kind enough to save you and you repay me by trying to escape?" he asked quietly.

Alana flashed through his mind, smiling at him with her bright green eyes wide open.

_"__Anything for his Highness."_

"I won't let you," he murmured with a short, mirthless chuckle and broke the butterfly's wing, the azure pieces collected in the palm of his hand, "you won't be going anywhere."

He blew from his hand and a wind picked up, carrying them off in shimmering flakes, calling silently for Claude at the same time. As the breeze came down, he turned to see the demon kneeling a few feet away.

"Your Highness," he said without looking up.

Alana was not with him. Sometimes Alois forgot that she was a human, just like him; even though that was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

_My threads will bind you…both of you…forever. You are both mine._

_…_

Rose bushes and vines crawled up high marble columns in the garden where Alois and Claude now stood. The injured butterfly laid helplessly in Alois cupped hands. When he breathed in, he could smell nothing but the sweet scent of roses all around him.

"An insect cage?" Claude asked.

"It's for this butterfly," Alois explained, smiling down at the winged creature.

"With or without a cage," Claude told him, "I doubt it will be going anywhere soon."

"Are you talking back to me?" the younger man asked dangerously, without looking at the demon.

"What's this about talking back?" Alana asked suddenly walking out from the mansion.

The Trancy family crest was drawn on her cheek in kohl. She was wearing her usual long sleeved shirt, corset, and lace stockings. Today, however, she was wearing a skirt instead of her shorts. Her ankle high boots made a soft sound on the stone pathway as she came closer.

"Alana, look! I caught a butterfly!" Alois called, running up to show it to her.

She peeked at it, her eyes softening sadly to see it wounded.

"Oh it's injured. That's so sad. What are you going to do with it your Highness?" she inquired curiously.

"Keep it, of course! Just like I kept you," the boy answered, watching her face carefully for the slightest change.

Her head tipped sideways with a smile as she touched his blond head.

"Alright, we'll have to get it food, though. It's not as if it can manage that on its own now," she told him.

He grinned, happy that she'd once again passed his test.

"Flowers!" he cried, running to a rosebush, "I want it to be surrounded by beautiful flowers! That way it can sip up nectar when it thirsts."

"I will see to it right away, your Highness," Claude answered, placing a hand over his heart.

The boy frowned suddenly as he placed the butterfly on Alana's head.

"Take care of it with him, Alana," he ordered the American, "I know you'll make sure it turns out perfectly."

She smiled down at him, nodding carefully so as not to disturb the butterfly.

"Of course, your Highness," she assured him, "I'll do whatever you ask."

With that, the trio began inside. Alois was silent, thinking hard about the butterfly and about Claude when he saw the triplets all whispering to each other. When they noticed him standing there, they went silent. Alois cleared his throat slightly, planning to put an end to this silent charade they'd carried on for as long as they'd worked for him.

"What's this then?" he asked, with a fake smile, "you lot are always whispering. I wonder why that is?"

Alana stood right behind him, like always, and he saw her touch her chin lightly in thought at this.

"That's right; I've never heard them talk above a whisper. Not even around Hannah or me."

"That is because they are ill-bred and foul-tongued. I have ordered them to speak quietly so they need not offend your ears, young master."

Alois laughed and looked at Alana. She was frowning at Claude with a reproachful look.

"Ill-bred and foul-tongued?" the blond questioned.

"That's a little mean," Alana observed, folding her arms behind her back.

"You wouldn't be implying something about me, would you?" Alois asked.

He rose up on one foot and took Claude's cheeks in his hands, spreading them like he sometimes did to Alana. However, usually, when it was with Alana, she'd stick her tongue out and start laughing. Claude just looked down at him impassively.

"Never," Claude answered in his usual monotone, "it never even would have occurred to me."

Alois laughed a little and began walking away.

"If they keep whispering, I can't hear what they're saying," he said, before clenching his fists, "and I don't like it! From now on, you will all speak up!"

_I cannot abide not knowing what's on their minds._

"Aren't you coming, Alana?" he questioned as he was leaving.

"Didn't you want me to take care of the butterfly with Claude, your Highness?" she asked in confusion.

He sighed and looked towards the floor sadly.

"Yes, that's right. Very well, then, carry on."

…

_…__Or theirs._

Alois glanced up at Alana and the demon butler. Alana was sitting on the edge of the desk with her lace clad legs crossed like always. The family crest was gone, though her cheeks looked a little rosy. Today she was reading something while he finished signing some documents that Claude had insisted he attend to. He began doodling in the corner of the paper, under his name with his head propped on his knuckles.

_What dark thoughts go through Claude's head?_

He turned to look at Alana, who was supporting herself with one arm, the book elevated with the other. Perhaps he thought about Alana…and maybe Alana thought about Claude just as much?

_And what must she think, after everything that's happened to her?_

He finished the doodle and sighed, catching Alana's attention.

"I'm finished," he said moodily, handing the butler the document.

"I shall see to it," Claude said and began walking away.

Alana set the book down and uncrossed her legs, turning so that she could see Alois's face.

"Is something wrong, Highness? You seem down today," she said, brushing his blond hair away from his forehead to feel his temperature.

He allowed her to do so, enjoying the cool, soft touch of her hands. He always felt so safe when she did affectionate things like that. She was like an older sister almost, always so caring and attentive.

"I'm alright," he lied without enthusiasm.

Her green eyes softened as she stroked his head.

"If you say so," she murmured worriedly as he set his head on the desk.

_How can I be certain that they won't try to abandon me as well?_

He'd thought that by ordering Claude to fall in love with Alana and to make her fall in love with him back, that her love for Claude would keep her tied to him since Claude was tied to Alois. However, it appeared that vice versa was happening. The only problem was Alois couldn't be certain that Alana wouldn't leave him. She had no contract with him and it wasn't as if she was actually _relying_ on him…was she?

He didn't pay her, but he did give her food and boarding and she'd never said anything about being paid so he'd always assumed that she was staying simply because she like being around him. But what if he was wrong and she was actually staying for Claude? What could he do to be sure that neither Claude nor Alana left his side?

_I should rip off both their wings! Then they would remain by my side forever…_

_…_

"We collected all the items you requested, your Highness," Claude said to Alois as he opened a door.

Alois's eyes widened at what he saw. There was bluebells _everywhere_! They sat in pots, hung in wreaths on the walls; they were suspended on the ceiling in his room, and on the bed sat a golden cage with the injured butterfly. He walked fully into the room, taking in the sweet scent of the blue flowers. Tears started down his cheeks.

"It's just like…that other garden…" he murmured as he went to the caged insect.

"Is something wrong?" Claude asked.

Alois heard Alana and Claude step further into the room.

"You and Alana did this?" the master asked.

"Yes," Claude answered as Alois set his forehead against the cage.

"Incredible," he mumbled, "How can you both know me so well? Please, say you'll both always do such nice things for me."

The butler sunk to the floor, hand over his heart.

"Indeed. I'm bound to do so as long as our contract remains."

_This garden is nothing more than a contractual obligation. Unless…_

Alois turned to Alana. She rolled her eyes at the butler before she smiled at Alois and pulled something from behind her back. It was a flower crown made entirely of bluebells. Placing it on his head, she wiped away what remained of the tears and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you truly happy, Alois."

* * *

~Claude

"What are you doing?" Claude asked, appearing beside Hannah in the forest.

"Making sure the young master doesn't get lost in the forest," she lied.

He wondered again how Alana could stand to be around the pathetic creature.

"But I'm already here, watching over him," he answered.

"That's what worries me," she replied, "that he will lose himself forever in the dark forest known as Claude Faustus. Although…it appears he's found a new guide on his journey. Alana is an excellent ally."

He made a scoffing noise at her noble prattle. Why she wanted to protect the child was beyond him.

"Think quite carefully before betraying him. Do that, Claude, and I'll kill you."

He threw her back against a tree with one hand restraining her wrist and the other holding her face.

"I don't fear hollow threats," he purred and released her wrist, his gloved hand moving towards her mouth, "don't forget: you're nothing more than an empty sheath, an empty hole. Just an empty hole for the fellows…Hannah Annafellows."

Finished making his point, he tossed her aside and she fell to the grass, coughing and gagging. He turned then to address the young master, who'd called for him.

…

"Yes, that's right. Very well, then, carry on."

Alana stared after the young master with a complicated expression on her face.

_Don't try to understand him, Alana, you won't be able to._

"The master has a few screws loose upstairs," the middle triplet said.

"He's a bit of a head case," the one on the right agreed.

"A dim bulb you might say," the left one finished.

Claude stood watching after the young master as Alana turned to the three with awe.

"Oh wow, your voices are much deeper than I expected," she said.

"You're a bit crazy too, for hanging around him so much," the middle one told her.

"What's that on your face?"

"You dress like a boy."

She grinned even though they were all being rude. Claude spoke up before Alana could open her mouth again.

"That's enough. There is work that needs to be done. Carpet the master's chamber in roses to accommodate the butterfly."

All three triplets bowed at the order as Claude turned to leave.

"Come along, Alana," he bid and she turned with a curious expression to follow.

"The master's clearly mental," one said.

"Who needs a room full of roses?" another wondered.

"I'd have a room full of roses," Alana interjected defiantly.

"You can do it yourself," the third told Claude.

The butler paused, a grin spreading across his face.

"A proper butler delegates the simpler tasks. They are for lower servants," as he finished saying this, he fixed his glasses, "yes, he mustn't busy himself with menial housework. Chores are beneath him."

Alana scoffed before any of the triplets could speak up.

"Your glasses are fogging, mister high and mighty butler," she laughed, puffing out the cheek that was drawn on.

He pulled the hanky from his pocket and wiped off his glasses before speaking again to the triplets.

"I realize you're acting upon the masters orders, but I think you may be speaking a bit too loudly."

"Leave us alone," the one on the right said.

Alana gave it a good effort to hide her laughter by coughing, but he heard it anyway. She looked away innocently when he sent her a look and smoothed the black skirt she was wearing.

"Something wrong, Claude?" she asked with her familiar imperial tone.

"Come along, Alana, that butterfly needs a cage and the writing on your cheek is smudged."

She frowned and followed him to Alois's room. He already had a cage ready as she reached for the butterfly on her head. He turned his back, figuring she'd be well on her own for a moment.

"Um…Claude," she called suddenly, "the butterfly's caught in my hair and I don't want to hurt it further."

He turned to see her hands suspended above her. Indeed, the butterfly was caught in her hair. He sighed and came closer, moving her hands out of the way. He carefully extricated the creature from her dark brown locks and placed it in her hands as he retrieved the cage again. She set it inside gently, barely touching it.

"Claude, when you said ill-bred…did you mean that those triplets were demon spawn?"

His eyes widened at her accuracy. Reading his expression, she gave him a closed-eyed smile.

"I'm not as unintelligent as you think I am, Claude," she informed him cheerfully.

No, he'd never thought that she was unintelligent. In fact, the amount of intelligence she had simply startled him at times. He was too used to the idiots in the mansion. As she tilted her head slightly, he noticed the smudged drawing on her cheek.

"Come, we still need to wipe that off," he said.

She sighed, and grumbled, "Ignoring me again, I see."

He took her to the kitchen, where she sat up on the counter, swinging her legs lightly as he dipped a cloth in water. Her bright green eyes followed him with that familiar curious expression.

"What's hell like?" she chirped suddenly.

He smirked slightly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hellish," he answered simply, resulting in a dull, sour look from her.

He took her chin in his hand and she winced, pulling back a little.

"Ouch, Claude, that hurts," she said softly, "I know that since you're a demon you probably don't feel pain, but-"

He loosened his grip, remembering that he couldn't just throw her around the way he did Hannah or Alois.

"Sit still so that I can clean it off," he commanded, interrupting her.

She immediately shut her mouth and stilled as he gently turned her head to the side and began to wipe the kohl from her face. His face was closer to hers than it had ever been before and she seemed to notice from the way she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Finished, he tossed the rag aside and she turned back to look at him.

They both went still when they realized how close to each other they were. He reached up, wiping a smudge of black that still remained on her cheek. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up before she remembered that he was watching her. Her cheeks reddened as she started to pull away.

Before she could get too far and before he could decide not to, he took firmer hold of her face and brought his lips down on hers. Surprised by the unwarranted affection, she was stiff for a moment before she melted into it, bringing a tentative hand up to touch his face. He used his free hand to slide her across the counter and against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, becoming a little bolder as she brought her other hand up to tangle in his hair.

Her lips were soft and sweet when he ran his tongue across the bottom one, making her moan a little. He didn't imagine he'd ever like the taste of a person, not just their soul, so much. Everything about her lured him closer; her soul, her body, just her scent, was enough to drive him into frenzy as he felt the familiar burning in his throat.

"Claude," she gasped, placing her hands on his chest, "Claude, no matter how much I want to continue, we have to take care of Alois or he'll get curious about where we were…"

He chuckled, swooping down to kiss her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin and her breath caught. She was right of course, but he wanted to enjoy the moment a while longer before going back to the brat.

_He's such an unstable soul, wavering for all eternity. He's an amusing one, I'll give him that. But that's not enough for me, however. I require more heat…much more._

He opened his eyes to look at the woman sitting on the counter before him. In contrast to Alois's soul, he'd never seen one so steady and yet so fiery, like the blaze of a great bonfire, in Alana.

"Claude, really," she whined, "we have to…"

"I know," he murmured, "but perhaps you should wait a moment to cool off before going to see the young master."

She blew out a soft breath as he smoothed her hair down, a small, satisfied smirk on his face.

"You sure know how liven up a day," she murmured, grinning at him like vixen.

* * *

~Alana

Alana turned when she heard the door to her room open. As expected, Claude was standing in the doorway. Unsure where they stood after their heated kiss in the kitchen, she stood still for a moment before Claude crossed the room impossibly fast and pulled her against him. He tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her hard, backing her up to the bed.

When her knees hit the edge, they buckled and he pressed her back against the mattress, his hips pressing down onto hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, pulling him ever closer. He tasted…almost like cinnamon to her. As much as she'd been trying to tell herself otherwise in the last few weeks, she knew she was falling in love with the demon.

His fingers trailed up her thigh, past her waist, to the ties of her corset at her back. Before they could get any further, a sudden, panicked scream broke them apart.

"AHHHH! HELP ME! CLAUDE, ALANA, WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU!"

"Alois!" Alana gasped, as they both jumped up and bolted down the hall.

The other servants were right behind them. Alois sat on the floor in the hall, his face a mask of horror as Alana kneeled down beside him, immediately collecting him closer to her.

"What's happened, my lord?" Claude asked and turned to see a raging fire in the boy's room.

Alana gasped as Alois buried his face into her shoulder. How had this happened?

Claude turned to take care of the fire when Alois's voice stopped him again.

"No, don't!" he cried.

"Why not, young master?" the demon asked in confusion.

Alana looked at the boy in her arms, seeing the naked fear on his features.

"It'll burn you alive," he sobbed, running from Alana's arms to grip onto Claude's leg, "Claude, you can't go in there!"

Alana understood then. All his reason had left him. He was just scared now. He was a scared boy who was afraid of losing the few people he was close to. Whether or not Claude was a demon didn't matter. He didn't want anything to happen to his closest companion apart from Alana.

"It's alright," Claude tried, but the boy persisted, saying it would take him.

Alana gently took hold of Alois, hoping to comfort him a little. Claude looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head. Alois buried his face in her shoulder again, one arm wrapped around her neck, while his other hand stayed holding onto Claude.

"Go get some water," Claude ordered the servants.

They nodded and took off down the hallway.

"I can't lose you…either of you," Alois confessed with a sob, hugging them closer.

She shushed him gently as he curled up in her lap, finally releasing the butler, with tears streaming down his face.

"Alois, let's go somewhere cooler. It's too hot by this fire," Alana murmured, touching the boy's head.

He nodded sniffling, and allowing Claude to pick up him up in his arms. However, once they were down the hall, he shifted from Claude's arms to Alana's back, burying his face in her neck. She hooked her arms under his knees to help support him and he wrapped his arms around her neck. It was nice to have Alana so close.

"We'll take you to the dining room and make you tea," Claude offered as they were passing Alana's door.

"No," Alois said, shocking both of his companions, "I want to sleep with Alana tonight. I just want to sleep. I'm so tired."

She glanced at Claude before nodding and going back to her room.

Later that night, while Alois curled into her side, he told her how he'd only been trying to give the butterfly a funeral when things had gotten out of control. She sighed as he drifted off to sleep; comforted in the knowledge that Alana was close and would protect him.

_Just another day in the Trancy house._

_Well, not just any day_, she thought, brushing her fingers over her lips. No, not just any day, after all.

**A/N: alright, last update before Chicago, so I thought I'd throw in a little something extra for everyone XD I hope the kiss didn't feel rushed at all.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm writing a lemon for this story (I have to, I can't help it) but I know that some people really don't like that sort of thing. So I want a vote to see how many people actually want it in the story itself. If not, I'll write it separately outside the story for anyone that wants to read it, so please let me know.**

**That's all! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Alana, do you remember we had that invitation for a costume party a little while ago?" Alois asked.

Alana, who was sitting in her usual spot in the master's study, looked up from her book curiously, touching her top lip with her tongue in thought.

"Didn't we get the invitation the same day Lord Hemingway's men tried to kill you?" she questioned.

"That would be correct, Miss," Claude confirmed, standing in front of Alois's desk with the silver platter as always.

She nodded and turned back to the blond boy.

"What about it, your Highness?" she inquired.

"I was thinking…perhaps it's time we had our own costume party."

Alana shrugged and set the book down.

"I don't see why not. Who would we invite though?" the American wondered.

Alois gave her a secretive smile, looking over at the other male.

"I think we have that taken care of. Don't you Claude?" the younger boy said.

The butler gave his familiar bow, but there was also the slightest hint of a smirk on his features as well.

"Yes, your Highness."

Later that night, while Claude was helping her into her nightgown, Alana was quieter than usual, staring hard at the wall.

"Is something wrong, Alana?" he asked, rousing her from her thoughts.

True to proper form, Claude always called her 'Miss' unless they were alone together, at which times she was Alana. That was fine by her. She'd rather not have her reaction to the way he said her name be on display for everyone in the mansion.

Alana half turned, pulling pins from her hair. It had grown longer in the months she'd settled into the mansion and now Claude had to clip it back to tame it or else it fell in her face. She smiled at him lightly, letting her expression clear.

"No, I was just thinking about what Alois was saying earlier…"

"About the costume party?"

"Yes," she replied, "what did he mean about the invitations though? It seemed like he had someone specific in mind."

Claude's low chuckle made him face her fully. A large portion of hair fell across one brilliant green eye as she considered him. It was times like this, when they were alone, that Claude showed his real emotions. He didn't hide behind a mask, which Alana fully understood the importance of. She enjoyed these quiet, stolen moments. They made her feel at peace.

"As always, you are exceptionally perceptive. You see, there is someone specific that the master wishes to invite. It has to do with our contract…"

Alana's eyes widened. She did not like to talk about Alois's deal often. The thought of the boy's soul being consumed, even by Claude, made her queasy. She always felt torn between her love for Alois and her love for Claude when conversation of Alois's contract came up. Of course, Claude knew that, and thoughtful as he was (at least with her), he didn't often push the subject.

"Do not fret over it," he commanded gently, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "However, since we'll be inviting this guest, I know that the master will be more reckless than usual, so you must be careful. These people are not to be trifled with. You must promise to keep your distance."

Alana grinned at him and reached up to kiss him.

"I will," she promised and climbed onto the bed, "but I have no idea what my costume should be."

He chuckled and removed his glasses and tailcoat, sliding onto the bed and under the covers with her like he usually did. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, and leaned over her.

"Perhaps a demoness," he suggested, nibbling on the junction between her shoulder and her neck.

She giggled and turned so that they were facing each other.

"Maybe," she murmured, "though I'm not sure I'd be able to pull it off."

The demon laughed again and the human girl could feel it rumble through his chest.

"If any human could pull off such a sinful costume, I believe it would be you," he assured her.

She smiled and snuggled closer against him, breathing in his familiar, surprisingly comforting scent.

"Can I…" she trailed off, wondering if she wasn't supposed to request what she wanted.

"What is it?" Claude asked, tilting her chin up to look him in the eye.

"I…wanted to see the mark on your hand. I haven't gotten a chance to really look at it yet," she admitted.

His eyes widened a fraction and he stared down at her for countless moments before he brought his hand up to his mouth and tugged the white glove off with his teeth. The human sat up and took the demon's hand, her inquisitive nature going into overdrive. His fingernails were black, which she'd noticed a number of times when she was bathing, but it was what was on the back of his hand that interested her.

The mark was a colorful pentagram in a circle, stylized and strangely beautiful. She traced over the marks, feeling that they were warmer than the rest of his skin. When she looked up to ask him a question, his eyes had changed as well. They were no longer their usual golden color, but a glowing pinkish-red, with slits for pupils. She moved closer, touching his cheek and staring at his demonic eyes with awe.

"That's amazing," she whispered.

Claude was so surprised, he couldn't respond for a few moments. When humans saw his eyes, they were frightened, they ran away. Lord Hemingway had seen his eyes and gone into hysterics almost immediately. Yet this small, fragile human girl was gazing into them with wonder as if it was nothing. Even when she'd first found out about his hellish origins, she'd never exactly been scared of him. At the time she'd been frightened, but now it was as if she was completely desensitized. Alana Monroe did not fear Claude Faustus.

He grabbed hold of her head and pulled her lips to his, finding himself, finally, in love with Alana Monroe. Surprised, but certainly not complaining, she dove into the kiss with him, allowing him to take control without a fight. She was already familiar with the planes of his face and the way he tasted on her tongue, but she doubted she would ever get tired of it.

She gasped when something sharp ripped into her bottom lip and she was suddenly tasting something coppery. Alarmed, she pulled away, touching her lip to see drops of blood on her fingertips. When she looked up, Claude's was licking his lips with his lustful gaze fixed on her.

"Wait," she murmured, before he could regain control, "your teeth."

He paused, his mouth partially open so that she could see the elongated canines on both his upper and lower set of teeth.

"You cut my lip with your fangs," she giggled.

He pulled her close again with hooded eyes and took her hand, putting the bloodied fingers in his mouth. She took a sharp intake of breath at the oddly pleasant sensation. The corners of Claude's mouth turned up as he took hold of her chin and kissed her again, his tongue flicking out to lap up the blood on her lip.

It should have disgusted her, his hunger for her blood. Instead, she found that she liked it very much. There was something seductive and attractive about it, but she couldn't discern what. Perhaps it was knowing that he hungered for her in more than just one way, or maybe it was something else. Then she decided it didn't matter, because she didn't have to explain her feelings, she could just go with it, and she was happy to.

By all rights, as hunter and hunted, the situation they were in defied all laws of nature. But Alana had always been a little defiant. In any case, she figured she couldn't be the _first_ person to be in love with a demon, and she probably wouldn't be the last. Who was going to say anything anyway? She didn't care what anyone thought. She was happy and that was really all that mattered.

The day of the costume part had arrived and already guests were coming in. Alana was not allowed to greet them with Claude, however, because Alois wanted her to help him find a costume.

_I still need to do mine too. Great._

She yawned and stretched on the bed, looking over at the blond as he threw the coat to a costume away.

"This is shit…and so is that. And this one too! And this!" he cried angrily.

She wisely decided she was not going to interrupt his temper tantrum and instead twirled a strand of hair around her finger in boredom. He wanted her full attention while he picked a costume, so she hadn't brought a book with her to read. She watched as he walked over to a table with a crown and a scepter.

"You've got to be joking!" he scoffed and threw the crown at Hannah, who sat silently across the room.

It hit her right in the head and Alana winced. The maid pressed a hand to her head and the other woman saw a line of red slipping down her face. She decided it was time to intervene before any more harm came to the maid.

"Your Highness, what is it that you want to be for the party?" Alana questioned gently.

"I don't know!" he pouted, crossing his arms, "but none of these stupid costumes will do. We still need to get yours done too. I was thinking you could be a demoness tonight. What do you think?"

"Claude suggested that too, but I have no idea how to dress for it," Alana answered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you something," the boy answered, giving her a mischievous look that said she would definitely be showing some skin.

Alana sighed as Claude opened the door then, standing just inside the threshold.

"Is he here?" Alois asked with seriousness that Alana was not accustomed to.

He was not in a good mood and Alana knew better than to try to bring him out of it when he had no desire to.

"Lord Phantomhive has arrived," the butler confirmed, bowing at the waist.

"I was choosing a costume," Alois explained, walking back to the bed, "you and Alana should do the same."

Alana exchanged a look with Claude, wondering what the butler could possible dress in.

"Perhaps this one," the boy said with satisfaction, holding up a reddish-pink dress and setting is on the butler's shoulder.

Alana covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. She could just imagine the stoic demon in the lovely dress, make up and all. He sent her a look that said he did not find this as amusing as she did. She looked away, smiling a little to herself. Alois did the little dance he always did and clapped his hands.

"Ole!"

When the butler gave no response except to stare at the younger man, the master's mood plummeted again and Alana sighed.

"All these costumes are bloody useless!" he yelled at the maid before turning to the American, "Alana, go get into a costume. It should be in your room already."

Alana stood and stretched, nodding.

"Alright, your Highness," she bid gently before leaving the room.

Once the other woman was gone, Alois turned back to the maid.

"Now strip, Hannah."

The woman sighed and did as she was ordered. Claude stood by and watched unmoved, waiting for the master to say something. If he was honest, he much more enjoyed the sight of Alana naked than Hannah. But then again, Alana was a lot more…enjoyably proportioned. Yes, Hannah had a large bust and behind, but none of that really interested him. When he thought of Alana's body, it was of supple curves and full assets, but not swollen, like Hannah.

"I assume everything's in order?" the boy asked when the maid had finished, turning to look at the demon butler.

"Yes," he answered, "I transformed them: day to night, pleasure to pain, and waltz's into requiems. That's what makes me a Trancy butler."

_And I'm going to turn human…into demon._

"Welcome to my home Ciel Phantomhive, I will show you a lovely time," Alois murmured to himself darkly.

Alana had just finished with her costume when she realized her hair still needed work. She ran her tongue over the fake fangs, feeling a sort of comfort from the sharp sting. She looked at her appearance in the full length mirror, considering the costume. She was wearing black, ankle high boots, a black skirt with a silver spider web design over top, and a black leather top that looked as if she'd ripped it up by hand and did not leave much to the imagination. As her eyes trailed up to her face, she sighed when she realized her hair was in complete disarray.

She grabbed the head piece that went with the costume and a couple pins before vacating her room and going down the hallway to find Claude. She noticed a door open and heard voices from inside, one of which she recognized as the butler she was looking for.

"…I am one hell of a butler too," that was Claude.

She popped her head into the room curiously, noticing immediately how ominous the entire room felt. Claude stood by the doorway, having a staring contest with a man dressed similarly to him. She could tell almost immediately that he was a demon. She hesitated, folding her arms behind her back.

"Claude?" she asked, catching both men's attention, "I needed help but…should I…have you help me later?"

"Not at all," the strange demon answered before Claude could, "we were just having a friendly chat."

She looked over at Claude questioningly, who allowed himself to smirk slightly as he turned to her.

"Of course not, Alana," he assured, "I assume it's your hair that you need help with?"

She nodded sheepishly and flicked a look at the stranger.

"But if you two want to have some sort of showdown, I'm sure I can get Hannah to do it for me," she offered, taking a step back, "I wouldn't want to intrude on a demon fight."

The other man's eyes widened as Claude shook his head and took the headpiece and pins from her.

"You-"

"I've been living with a demon for the past six months or so. I know a demon when I see one," Alana laughed, holding still for Claude to manipulate her hair, "I'm Alana Monroe, by the way."

"Sebastian Michaelis," the stunned demon replied, bowing at the waist.

Claude's eyes narrowed at the other demon as he finished with her hair.

"Alana, I'll need you to take care of the guests for a little while," Claude told her.

"I think I can handle that," she answered, flashing him a devilish smile.

Before she could safely exit the room, he grabbed hold of her chin, looking at the fangs for a moment.

"You look lovely with these," he told her and her grin widened.

"Just the teeth?" she laughed, "Of this entire costume, it's the teeth you like the most."

She shook her head a little and kissed his cheek.

"I wonder about you sometimes, Claude Faustus," she murmured, smiling widely before she started out the door, "if you'll both excuse me."

When Alana was far enough down the hallway that she wouldn't hear them, Sebastian turned back to Claude.

"She's something special, Miss Alana Monroe."

Claude's eyes narrowed and changed at the other demon. They were both surprised by the essence of Claude's true form shimmering at the surface of the human one he wore. He was glad Alana wasn't there to witness it. She surely would have been terribly frightened. But this proved just how far he'd fallen for her. Sebastian had only just mentioned her and his inner demon was threatening to make an appearance.

"You're in love with her. More than that, you've found a mate. But…you haven't actually mated with her yet. Afraid she's too fragile?" Sebastian mocked.

The other scoffed.

"She's the strongest human I've ever met. Her soul is extremely resilient, it may even be impossible to break, not that I'm going to try, naturally."

"Hmm, so you want Alana, Alois, and my young master's souls. How very greedy of you."

"I don't want Alana's soul," Claude snarled, staring after the woman, "I just want her."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, yay! So just wanted to let you guys know that I cut this off here because I plan to split this chapter into parts. Feel free to comment at will! See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12-part 2/3

Alana had just entered the costume party when she heard crashing and banging. She looked across the room to see one of the tables of food had been cut in half with a huge machete. Out in the hall, a boy had dropped an entire case of expensive wine on the carpet, wailing hysterically, and another woman was hurtling towards Alana with plates flying through the air after her. One of the triplets collected the dinnerware before it could shatter while Alana caught the unfortunate woman.

Alana turned to the two other brothers, still holding the girl, "Will you two take care of the other messes?"

They both nodded and took off to clean up while Alana fixed her attention on the woman. She was wearing a cute little sea foam green outfit with a piggy nose and ears. Her eyes were hidden behind huge round glasses and her strange reddish hair was pulled into two ponytails.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the American inquired, "You almost had a really nasty fall."

The other woman seemed awestruck by the curvaceous, half naked American that had come seemingly out of nowhere to save her.

"'Miss'? Oh no, I'm just a maid," the woman said, blushing bright red.

Alana laughed and helped her stand upright again.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a girl and a guest," she replied, "anyway, you never answered my question. Are you okay?"

The maid seemed very surprised by this, but she nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes, since you caught me, ma'am."

The American laughed again and helped the woman stand on her own.

"Oh no, none of that 'ma'am' stuff. I work here at the Trancy manor. I'm a servant too, so don't be so formal."

Just then, the two other disastrously clumsy servants came up.

"Are you okay, Mei-rin?"

The one that spoke was the young man that dropped the wine. He was wearing a red Asian looking costume and to Alana he seemed very sweet and innocent.

"Hey, who are you?" the other asked Alana.

His voice was muffled by the bird beak covering his mouth. His costume was all blue and there was a cigarette sticking out the side of the beak.

"Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Alana Monroe and I work here at the Trancy estate," the American servant answered, smiling widely, "and you are?"

Both boys seemed captivated by the pretty girl standing practically nude in front of them. The first to recover was the man dressed as a bird.

"My name's Baldroy, but you can call me Baldo," he said with a wink.

"Oh, and my name's Finny," the younger boy chimed in brightly, raising a hand in greeting.

"I'm Mei-rin," the woman Alana saved finished, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Alana said in a friendly manner.

The four chatted for quite some time before Hannah came out wheeling something covered in a sheet. She was dressed completely opposite than she normally was, in a beautifully revealing, sheer gown. Alana felt the smallest twinge of envy. She wished she could dress like that and be so confident, so regal and beautiful.

"You'll have to excuse me," Alana told the three servants and began towards Hannah.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Hannah shook her head, giving the female servant a gentle smile.

"No, but the young master wanted you to go to his room to help him with his costume," the maid answered.

Alana nodded and headed towards Alois's room, wondering where Claude was and what he was doing. She figured he was taking care of whoever it was that Alois was after and hoped everything went okay. She hoped…

_What if tonight is the night Alois dies?_

She stopped midway down the hallway. What if he did? He was so like her little brothers, Thomas and Adam. She felt so close to him. She'd worked so hard to earn his trust and his love. She didn't want him to die. Not yet. He was just too young to die.

_If he does lose his soul…will Claude just…leave? Is he going to leave me? Without even saying goodbye? His falling in love with me was an order from Alois…does that mean it's null once he's gone?_

The thought made her breath catch and tears stung in her eyes. He'd told her once that demons could feel love, but they chose not to because it was impractical. If Claude was anything, it was practical and logical. But…she wasn't ready to give him up. In fact, she doubted she ever would be.

As hard as it was to imagine, she'd found a guy that actually felt…comfortable with. He made her feel safe, secure. It was easy to forget about all the terrible things that had happened to her when she was with him. It didn't matter so much anymore. He made her feel _important_ and that was something she'd never really experienced before. Even when she was engaged to her fiancé, Mason, they'd never had any real connection. But with Claude…things felt right. She felt as if she was actually happy for the first time in her life.

There was a piercing, high pitched sound that drowned out any other thoughts she could have had. She covered her ears, the tears she'd been holding back slipping down her cheeks. She slipped down the wall, onto the carpet

_What am I supposed to do…?_

"Alana!"

It was Alois and Claude. Claude scooped her up and brought her into Alois's room, setting her gently on the bed. Once the door closed, the screeching stopped and she was able to come back to herself. Alois was sitting next to her, clutching her hand.

"Alana, are you okay?! Didn't Hannah tell you to go to my room?" Alois asked in outrage.

She smiled at him tiredly and nodded. So much was going on, she just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up because she'd just realized how truly awful her life had always been. Being experimented on was no way to grow up. Devoting her entire self to her brothers or Alois, no matter how much she loved them, was no way to live. She'd never even really lived, she'd existed, and even that hadn't been very good. It was a devastating realization to make.

"I'm fine," she answered, forcing a smile, "I was just moving too slow, I guess."

Oblivious, Alois grinned at her brightly and jumped off the bed.

"I have the perfect costume!" he laughed as Claude began helping him out of his clothes.

Sure enough, as she should have expected, his costume was a match to hers. He was a demon, complete with fake fangs and cute little wings. She smiled at him, trying to forget her doubts and her disquiet.

"You look adorable!" Alana squealed as her hugged around her naked torso.

"You really think so?" he asked turning his face towards her.

She smiled at him like she always did.

"Of course! I've told you before; I never lie to you, your Highness."

He grinned at her as he danced from the room, excited for everyone to see that he matched his beloved Alana. She passed Claude as she was following the young master out, and he noted that she didn't look at him. In fact, she purposefully avoided even looking in his general direction. We wondered why. Alana was a lot of things, but 'shy' wasn't one of them.

In a way that was very impulsive for him, he took hold of her arm, stopping her progress. He gazed down at her intently, wondering what had changed in the two hours they'd been separated.

"Alana…"

She didn't look him in the eye as she gently pulled her arm from his grasp.

"We have to get to the party," she said quietly and left.

He just stared after her dumbfounded. What in hell had gotten into her? Had…Sebastian somehow gotten the chance to say something to her? Had he said something to change the way she felt about Claude?

He watched her carefully as they stepped into the ballroom with Alois.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please accept my sincerest apologies for being late," Alois said grandly, stepping farther into the room, "I'm Alois Trancy. I'm so honored that you came."

There was murmuring from all the guests as the party of three came to a stop by the demonic instrument Hannah had been playing.

_Is that what that terrible noise was?_

There was shattered glass on the floor around them and Hannah was sitting on the floor, looking miserable. Alana immediately kneeled down beside her, touching her shoulder and helping her to her feet.

"I see that you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away," Alois continued, "and I'm relieved that it was to your liking."

With that, the party recommenced. Alois motioned for Alana to stand and follow him as they walked to Sebastian and another boy. He was younger, or perhaps it was just that he was shorter than Alois. His hair was so dark, it almost looked blue. He had an eye patch over one eye, but the other was a lovely shade of blue, darker than the blonde's.

The two boys stood across from each other, two complete extremes, Alana thought. She looked sideways at Claude, but he was completely focused on the demon across from them. She felt wrong, out of place. She felt as if she did not belong in this confrontation.

"That was quite a performance you put on," Alois was saying conversationally, "I must say that's quite a talent for music you have there, Sebastian."

"I cannot accept such praise," the other butler answered, putting a hand over his heart, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Alana noticed that the positions they'd put themselves in were similar, but different. Where she and Claude were standing behind Alois, Sebastian stood even with his master. It was a strange difference, and she thought it reflected both masters in some significant way even though she didn't know the other boy.

"Yes, he's quite a servant," Alois agreed, "Earl Phantomhive."

She didn't recognize the name at all, but she figured it out easily enough. This was the 'guest' that had to do Alois and Claude's contract.

"He's merely a butler," the other answered.

"Master," Sebastian cut in suddenly, "I would like to have a word with Claude if it wouldn't trouble you. It shouldn't take terribly long."

Alana's eyes widened against her will and then she realized how vulnerable it made her look. It was too easy to pull her mask back on and just like that, she looked sure of what was happening, completely indifferent and unconcerned.

"He can do that, can't he Claude?" Alois asked lightly.

He turned back to his two companions and gave the butler a dark look.

"Ten minutes, Claude. I want you to settle this quickly," he murmured, "if you can't do that, you'll be punished.

_Of course he can do it, he's Claude._

"Yes, your Highness."

She looked away. In ten minutes, the fate of the man-er…demon-she loved would be decided. She wanted badly to say something to him, to tell him how much he meant to her in case of the worst, but…she didn't. She couldn't. She just stood there, staring at their young master without at a word. The Phantomhive boy was saying something similar to Sebastian.

With that, the two demon butlers left the ballroom. They waited the full ten minutes anxiously. Alana felt faint, like she was going either pass out or throw up. Neither option was attractive. Alois noted her nervousness and sent her a bright, reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Alana. It _is _Claude, after all," he told her.

She gave him a small, tense smile in return and nodded. He frowned at her.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting strangely these last few hours. Is everything alright between you and Claude?"

He seemed almost…too eager for her answer. She couldn't tell if he wanted them together or not anymore.

"We haven't gotten into any fights, if that's what you're asking, Alois. I've just been a bit preoccupied tonight," she answered calmly.

He turned his full attention to her, piqued by her vague answer.

"With what? How you're going to bed him?"

She sent him an uncharacteristically sharp look that made him draw back a little in surprise.

"Actually," she said it with enough precision to cut diamonds, "I've been worried about you. I've was worried tonight would be the night you lost your soul."

His eyes filled with tears.

"Alana…"

And then Claude was there, coming to stand partially between them. Alana felt the weight in her chest ease. Now she was just exhausted.

Alois glanced around the two to see Sebastian speaking to his own master, completely unscathed.

"Care to explain why Sebastian is still alive?" he asked, hand on his hip, and laughed a little, "You botched this."

He picked up a rose from the buttonhole of Claude's coat. Its color was so dark, Alana couldn't tell if it was black or purple or red. She frowned at the demon, confused as Alois started laughing.

"You failed me," he observed, "What shall I do? I'll have to punish you, now."

His eyes flicked to Alana and the demon's followed. Her eyes widened a little. Alois was being especially vicious tonight.

"Your Highness," the butler said coolly, taking the rose back, "you did not order me to _kill_ Sebastian Michaelis."

The boy drew back as if he'd been slapped. The demon was right, of course.

"All the arrangements have been made," the demon continued, "day into night, snow white into crimson, lies into truth. Indeed, I am a Trancy butler."

He leaned closer to the boy, but Alana still heard his next words.

"And I will make one hell of a feast out of you."

Alana shivered and clenched her fist tightly. Of course that was what mattered to him: what he was and wasn't ordered to do, Alois's soul. She was just an order Alois had made. She felt fresh tears sting her eyes.

"Your Highness," her words split the two apart, "I'm afraid I'm exhausted from tonight. You'll have to excuse me, I'm going to retire."

Alois didn't want to see her go, but after everything that had happened tonight, between her silent reprimand, and Claude's pronounced demonic behavior, he wasn't going to stop her. Claude watched her go with slightly narrowed eyes. Now he knew Sebastian hadn't said anything to her…so whatever it was had manifested itself into her head, and that was just as scary.

However, he couldn't leave, not until this blasted party was over…and then he would see to her.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Alana got to her room, she collapsed on the bed and just lay there. She didn't know whether she wanted to sleep or cry. Alois had survived the night. Claude had done something, she didn't know what, but he'd probably made some sort of deal with that Sebastian demon, and she was just having a hard time _dealing_ with everything.

_Be happy that they're both alive._

She should have been-she knew she should have been, but she just couldn't. She was too busy wallowing in self pity for everything else and that made her hate herself. After everything, now she was going to throw a fit over the unfairness of her entire life? How pathetic…

"Alana?"

Claude's voice snapped her back into reality. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd never cried without knowing it before. It was shameful. She quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell with her back turned to him. But no matter how much she wiped her face, the tears kept falling. She couldn't control it anymore.

"Yes?" her voice broke.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Claude asked with concern and she heard his footsteps coming farther into the room.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," she bit out, angry with herself for being so weak.

"No, you're not," he said with decisiveness and pulled her so that she was facing him.

She couldn't meet his eyes and instead stared at the bed post as he settled down beside her on the mattress.

"Tell me. You were alright a few hours ago when I fixed your hair but then when Alois and I found you in the hallway…something had changed. What was it?"

She didn't want to tell him. How could she? She didn't want him to view her as weak. Alana didn't him to regard her the same way he did Alois: weak, immature, indecisive and unpredictable. But who else could she tell? If she didn't say something to _someone_ she was going to self-destruct. She loved him and trusted him, who better to tell?

So she told him. She told him everything and it made her feel terrible and then she told him that too. By the time she was finished, it was nearly midnight and she'd cried more than she had in her entire life. She'd refused to let him hold her because she'd wanted to see his face, she wanted to know his reaction before he could hide it.

"Alana," he stopped and sighed and she felt her heart sink, "I wasn't planning on explaining this to you until later, however…now I understand I should not have procrastinated."

Her brows drew together in confusion as she looked up at him with her lovely green eyes. Claude had always been able to see the pain she kept hidden from everyone, even herself. He'd seen it when she talked about the experiments or her mother. He'd known this would happen eventually, he was stupid for not realizing that she was finally breaking down earlier. He felt disgusting for just leaving her in her room for the hour it had taken to get the party wrapped up.

"You see," he began and then stopped, "do you remember when we spoke of falling in love? It was when you first found out I was a demon."

She nodded, her confusion not clearing.

"Yes, you said that demons can mate with each other. You also said…that demons choose not to feel emotion because falling in love is impractical…you didn't tell me much else."

A few more tears slipped down her cheeks that he swiftly wiped away. It weighed on him to see her crying, and because of him, no less. He felt like the lowest creature imaginable.

"Yes, well. Demons, when we choose our…soul mate-for lack of a better term, it's eternal. That's the reason falling in love-especially with a human-is so impractical, because once we do, that is our partner for the rest of our immortal lives."

He could tell by her expression that she was still confused. She didn't understand exactly what he was saying and then he realized why: he hadn't actually told her he loved her. It was implied, but he'd never said it outright and that was part of the reason why she was in such turmoil now.

"Alana, I love you."

He'd said it. He'd actually said it. It took a moment to register in her mind, and then her eyes got very big and she just stared at him.

"You…"

"I love you," he confirmed patiently.

Alana was struggling with her reaction. She wanted to throw herself into his arms but at the same time she wanted to cry like a baby again. So…she opted for both. He continued speaking as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So even once I've taken Alois's soul, I'll still love you. There's no going back now, not for me."

She laughed a little and wiped at her face, feeling herself finally calming down.

"I love you too," she said, smiling at him gently.

He pulled her back into his arms and they just sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. They only roused when she yawned widely and rubbed her eyes.

"You should get some rest. You've had a long, stressful day," Claude said and began helping her out of her costume from the party.

They were content in the silence while she tugged a slip over her head and began pulling at the fake teeth.

"By the way," Claude said suddenly, "I feel it is worth mentioning that I very much enjoyed _all_ of your costume."

She grinned at him widely.

"Thank you, very much," she giggled climbing onto the bed.

He joined her like he always did, letting her curl up against his chest.

"How in the world are we going to make this work?" she wondered aloud.

"Well that's easy," he answered casually; "we'll just turn you into a demon."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered matter-of-factly, "turning you into a demon would be very practical. It's the best possible option."

She was quiet, thinking. What would be the downsides to being a demon? She'd have to eat souls, but she figured she could find herself some worthy targets. Then there was the whole 'living forever' business, but that didn't seem terrible either. She wondered how much the world would change if she got to watch its progress. Plus, she got to spend that time with Claude. Hell? Well…she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She was a demon, not a soul going into the pit, so she doubted it would as bad for her as it was for them.

"Alright," she said at last, "what do I have to do?"

He chuckled and held her tighter.

"All you have to do at the moment is get some rest. It is late and you are tired."

She looked back at him and smiled a little, pressing her lips to hers and sighing with content at just how _good_ it felt.

"Goodnight, Claude."

"Goodnight, Alana."

Alana woke later in the night, still cradled in Claude's arms. It took her a moment to realize why, until she noticed Alois standing by the bed. She glanced back at Claude. His eyes were closed, his face settled close to her head on the pillow. Alana turned back to Alois slowly, not wanting to wake Claude.

"Alois?" she asked quietly, "What is it? Why didn't you call Claude?"

"I did," he answered flatly, turning to look at the demon darkly.

Her eyebrows drew together as she slowly sat up, careful not to jostle her companion into waking.

"What did you need?" she inquired.

"I wanted a glass of warm milk because I was having trouble getting to sleep," he told her, rubbing his eyes and sounding very childlike.

"Alright," she murmured, slipping from under the sheets and Claude's arm to stand beside the young master, "I'll go make you some."

"I want to come with you," he stated in a superior tone.

She looked at him questioningly but nodded.

"Sure," she agreed, "let's go."

Alois started out the door first and Alana glanced back at the bed to see Claude's eyes open. He was giving her a look that she read easily: 'should I get up for this?' Alana gave him a small, almost imperceptible shake of the head before she turned and followed Alois down the hallway.

In the kitchen, she began heating up the milk in a tea kettle, leaning against the counter tiredly. Alois stared at her wide eyed, fully awake. She had a strong feeling that Alois hadn't even made an effort to sleep that night. He'd probably stayed up plotting against the Earl Phantomhive boy. She sighed. Why was it that all the important people in her life were busy plotting all the time?

"Alana, do you love Claude?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him startled, but then settled back against the counter.

"Yes," she answered wearily, "yes, I do."

He grinned viciously.

"And he loves you?"

"That's what he's told me."

He was quiet, clearly thinking about something as she poured the now warm milk into a glass for him.

"Thank you," he said, before heading for the door to the kitchen, "goodnight, Alana."

She just stood there after him, staring at the doorway. He was planning something and whatever it was wasn't going to be good. Shaking her head, she trudged back to her room and collapsed onto the bed next to Claude.

"He's plotting again," she groaned, nuzzling against his neck.

"Don't worry, Alana," Claude assured her, "he won't come between us. This, I promise you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

They were taking a trip to London. Alana hadn't left the Trancy manor since she'd arrived and it was a strange feeling, that she'd come as a slave in a pretty silk dress and now she was dressed like a boy and mostly a free woman. Alois was also in a very good mood.

"I can't wait to go into town and get some sweets," he said as they settled into the plush seats.

Alana laughed a little and patted his head.

"I'm beginning to believe that's the only reason you want us to go into town," she replied.

Claude considered them distantly from across the carriage as Alois leaned into the woman's side, staring out the window. The ride was long and quiet, but Alois managed to stay awake the entire time. A few words were exchanged between the demon and the American, but otherwise there was just peaceful silence.

The streets of London, however, were a different story. It was loud and bustling out on the streets. Alana, completely unfamiliar with the territory, tried to think of something other than the fateful night the Viscount had 'bought' her. As Claude helped her from the carriage, she felt his thumb run over her knuckles in a discreetly comforting gesture. She gave him a small smile, finding her nerves settle knowing that he was so close.

"I want to stop by the sweets shop first, Claude," the master said suddenly.

"We will, master, but shouldn't we run our other errands first?" the butler answered.

The blond took hold of Alana's arm, smiling as he gripped onto her.

"Alana will take me!" he said as if the demon had never spoken, "You do all those stupid, boring errands, and we'll go have some fun. What do you say, Alana?"

"That sounds excellent, your Highness," the woman in question replied, touching his head with her free hand.

With that, they parted ways with Alois dragging Alana along by the hand and Claude watching them go while shaking his head. The sweets shop wasn't very busy when they went in, which was somewhat of a relief for Alana. She wasn't looking forward to large crowds. The warm, rich scent of caramel and the cool, sharpness of mint invaded her nose pleasantly as Alois began perusing the shop, humming to himself happily.

"Let's see…chocolate or caramel? What do you think Alana?" he called as she was considering a round looking candy.

"Why not both?" she answered, grinning at the expression on his face, "It's not as if you can't afford it."

His dilemma solved, he went up to the man behind the counter and ordered a pound of both chocolate and caramel. The man glared at Alana as she came to stand beside Alois, his expression meant to be reproachful.

"Now what would your mother say if she found you were encouraging him like this?" he scolded.

Alois wrapped his arms around her waist, looking coyly at the man as Alana answered.

"I don't think the Earl Trancy's mother would be able to say much. She is dead, after all."

The man turned a bright shade of red as he hurried to fill out the boy's order without another word. A pair of women in the shop whispered scandalously to each other at the brunette girl's strange appearance, with her short cropped hair and revealing boy's clothing. The American shot them a look over her shoulder as the man brought Alois's candy, wondering why gossip was so important.

Alois was chattering with Alana animatedly as they left, completely oblivious to what was happening on the street as they left the candy store, causing the blond to bump into someone hard. If Alana hadn't been there, he surely would have fallen to the ground. She caught him easily, helping him stand up again as she looked to see who the noble boy had run into. She was surprised, and a little bit terrified, to realize that it had been none other than the Earl Phantomhive. She sighed, knowing that the peaceful day would probably be ruined.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" she asked the outraged boy.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" the boy in question shouted, completely ignoring her.

"I could say the same to you!" an equally boyish voice answered with less volume.

"Are you alright, young master?" none other than Sebastian Michaelis echoed Alana.

"I'm fine," the other boy answered, straightening his clothes and his top hat.

The four stood staring at each other for several moments before Alana cleared her throat.

"We should go find Claude, my lord, I'm sure he's starting to wonder what's taking us so long," the woman suggested, looking around at the people beginning to stare.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Alois allowed at last, a satisfied look on his face, as if he'd won something.

"Actually," Sebastian spoke up suddenly and Alana felt her stomach sink in anticipation of some sort of altercation, "if it would please the lady and both masters, I would like to have a word with Miss Monroe."

Alana, stunned into silence, looked at Alois to see his answer.

"It's up to you, Alana," he told her, "Claude may not be too happy with you though."

She waved a hand dismissively, not overall concerned about Claude's reaction. She doubted her would care much, anyway.

"Alright, I'll speak with you Mister Michaelis," she agreed with a nod.

They all turned to look at Sebastian's master, who shrugged with a blasé expression.

"Just make it quick," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

The demon held out a gloved hand for her to take as he led her a little ways away into the mouth of an alley that led to a dead end-still public, but more private. Sebastian looked away to check that there was no sign of the other demon that had claimed the woman standing before him with an expectant expression, as his mate.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked at last, prompting him to speak.

"I just wanted to know that you're aware of all that comes with being a demon's mate?" he started with a probing look.

Her brows drew together questioningly as she wondered how to answer.

"I have an idea of it, yes," she told him slowly, "I understand that it is a…one-time only occurrence, and that it's eternal once I become a demon as well. Was there something more to it?"

Sebastian looked a little surprised.

"That's the gist of it, I suppose," he confirmed.

Alana's head listed to the side a little, her expression curious.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired, "I don't think you're asking out of concern for my well being."

He shakes his head with a wry smile.

"No, you're right. I wasn't asking out of concern for you," he hesitated with what he would say next, "I wanted you to…speak to someone for me."

She raised an eyebrow, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"I'm going to assume that this 'someone' is…special…to you?"

The demon only nodded. She tipped her head forward, looking at him expectantly.

"What is it that you want me to say to this person, exactly?" she continued.

He cleared his throat a little.

"Well you seem to be taking the concept of mates well…"

"Because I was already in love with Claude when he told me," she interrupted, "is this person already in love with you?"

For the first time, she saw him uneasy, at a loss for the right words. She was unsure of how or why the demon was suddenly so open, but Alana had no interest in taking advantage of it, but she did keep it in mind for later.

"I believe so, but she keeps denying it for some reason. She keeps pushing me away. I've tried explaining the mating concept to her, but she doesn't want to hear it…at least not from me."

Alana snorted softly, finally understanding what he was requesting.

"So what you're asking of me is that I speak to your mate about this entire mating concept, and you think that because I'm a woman and a demon's mate as well, that she'll listen to me? Did I understand correctly?"

Sebastian nodded, waiting for her answer.

"I suppose I could speak with her, but I'm not going to try to sway her. Believe me when I say that pressuring her won't help anything."

The demon let out a long sigh of relief, a small, genuine smile turning his lips up.

"Thank you," he said bowing at the waist, "you've been a great help. A letter will be sent to you soon inviting you to come to the manor."

Alana was nodding as Claude suddenly appeared, his eyes glowing. In that moment, she realized that they were going to have a long, possibly loud, conversation when they returned home, but for the moment she wasn't much worried…even if she should have been.

"My lady," his voice was dangerously civil, "the master was wondering where you'd run off to. We're going back to the mansion. Now."

Her expression was calm, giving no indication that she knew how angry he was.

"Alright," she agreed pleasantly, "is he where I left him?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she left the opening to the alley to see an intrigued looking Alois waiting for her by the sweets shop still.

"Your Highness," she greeted serenely, "I've been informed that we're going home. Shall we make our way to the carriage?"

He grinned, grabbing hold of her hand as he said goodbye to the Phantomhive boy before they went to the carriage. They only had to wait a few moments for Claude to show up, sliding into the seat across from the one Alana and Alois occupied. The carriage began rolling as Alana stared out the window, ignoring the butler's angry stare.

"Did you finish all your errands?" she asked politely as they reached the city's limits, looking at him at last.

"Yes," he answered curtly, frustrated that his irritation was leaving her unperturbed.

Alois looked between the two, enjoying the sight of his usually cold, distant butler so obviously piqued. The ride passed in this way, with silent, unaddressed tension as Alana stared out the window calmly and Claude stared out the other, his eyes still glowing until the mansion finally came into view.

Alana went back to her room to change and relax before dinner, knowing full well that it was the perfect opportunity for the angry demon to confront her. Sure enough, the door closed with a loud, decisive _bang_, signaling that Claude had finally arrived. She turned to address him as he crossed the room in a few long, angry strides, fangs bared and eyes glowing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he snarled, stopping only a few feet from her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll need to elaborate," she informed him matter-of-factly, still calm for the moment.

"Walking away, alone, with _him,_" he continued, "what were you two talking about, hm? Why is he sending a letter here for you to go to _them?_"

The volume of his voice increased with each statement. Her anger sparked at last, her eyes narrowing at him dangerously.

"Why don't you put your ego away," she answered, raising her voice to match his, realizing that the entire mansion could probably hear them, but not caring "and have a little faith in your so-called _mate!"_

His eyes widened a fraction in shock at the malice with which she addressed him, not frightened at all by the enraged demon. In fact, the promised wrath in her tone was enough to match his. This was going to be an argument for the ages.

"Then what were you doing with _him_?!" he shouted back, jealously bubbling.

"How is that your business?!" she countered, shoving him a little.

He grabbed hold of both her arms in a bruising grip, making her angrier and not even realizing it as he spit his answer.

"You're my mate; all of it is my business! You're my business!"

She looked about ready to scream at the top of her lungs. In fact, she was. She was angry with him for being an unfair, domineering ass. She wrenched her arms from his grasp, her next words at normal volume, but still absolutely dripping with cold venom.

"Just because I'm your 'mate' does not mean I'll let you put another collar around my neck."

With that, she brushed past him out the door, slamming it behind her. She stormed down the hall, wondering what to do to get rid of her pent up fury. The only thing she could think of was cleaning something (that's what she'd done in the States) but since the house was sparkling as per usual and she didn't want to go back to her room on the chance that Claude was still there, she decided on the library instead, where she chose to build a fire against the chill in the air.

Getting the fire going was a task that was possible for her, but still required her attention and concentration, which was exactly what she needed-a distraction until her anger abated. Hannah came in during this time, offering to do it for her, but the human woman declined, making it clear that the slowly lighting tinder was the only reason that nothing had been broken or destroyed yet. Hannah left her alone after that to ruminate in peace.

Once the fire was actually going, Alana continued poking and prodding at it, finally calm enough to think rationally. If she was honest, she had been being suspicious, speaking to Sebastian and then keeping quiet about why, but Claude's pride and distrust had been what brought out her fury. She hadn't screamed at someone like that in a long while, always choosing passive aggressive tactics and a calm, cool head to keep control of the situation instead.

_Not this time. That was fairly awful._

She didn't like arguing with Claude, but she also knew that she couldn't let him push her around and try to control her. She wasn't necessarily a 'free spirit', but she liked to choose her tethers, and she certainly didn't like being told that anyone had any say in anything she did without her consent. Claude had crossed that line with his 'you're my business' comment and she'd needed to let him know. She would not be dealing with that for the rest of eternity.

_Maybe not so loudly, though._

That didn't mean she wasn't still angry with him and when Hannah came to collect her for dinner, she realized it was a two way street.

_He can be as angry with me as he wants, that doesn't change anything._

When she sat at the table, she was unusually proper: stiff-back and detached, but polite when she spoke with Alois. Anytime the demon came near, they were both painfully civil, but still cold.

The blond boy found that he didn't prefer this anymore. In the carriage it had been funny, but now it was strange and uncomfortable, almost like watching parents fight, and he didn't like it. He wanted things back to the way they were, when Alana was warm towards the butler and the butler would discreetly brush her skin when he thought Alois wasn't looking.

After dinner, as they sat in the drawing room quietly, the tension in the air so thick Alois could have cut it with a dull knife, he finally decided he'd had it. Setting his tea down on the saucer louder than necessary, he was satisfied to see that he'd caught the attention of both of his companions. Alana gave him a questioning look over the pages of her book and Claude simply stood expectantly off to the side.

"I've had enough of your lover's quarrel. I order you both to resolve this issue before tomorrow morning," he said with his usual superiority.

With that, he finished his tea and got to his feet.

"Come along, Claude. I want to see what it is you were telling me about earlier."

That left Alana alone once again to think. Well, as much as she hated to admit it, Alois was right. Her mother had always told her to never go to bed angry, especially when angry with someone she cared about. So Alana came to the conclusion that ordered to or not, she needed to make up with Claude tonight. Besides, she wasn't so angry anymore.

When the drawing room door opened again, Claude was alone. She let out a breath and got to her feet.

"Are we going to talk now?" she asked without sounding angry.

"Yes," he answered with a small sigh, running a hand through his hair, "I believe now would be the best time."

She sat gingerly on the arm of her chair, stacking her hands in her lap. She let out a breath first and then decided that since she'd left the last time, she should be the one to start.

"I apologize for being so evasive about what I was saying to Sebastian. He was asking for a favor involving his own mate and I wasn't inclined to deny helping _her, _no matter who her mate is."

He sighed and took a couple steps forward, his expression both apologetic and careful, as he was afraid he'd scare her.

"You have to understand, Alana, running off like that, especially with another demon; while I'm not there to protect you is uncharacteristically stupid and dangerous. You nearly scared the hell out of me."

She winced a little, realizing the truth of his words as he came to stand directly in front of her. He took her fidgeting hands and noticed, with regret, the already darkened bruises in the unmistakable shape of his fingerprints.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I hadn't thought about the dangers of it. I guess I'm just used to having you there to protect me."

One hand came up to brush her cheek and she closed her eyes, savoring his touch.

"That being said," He continued, "I'm sorry, for being so overbearing and…trying to put a collar on you. I wish I could say that it wasn't my intention, but it was. However, I won't make the same mistake and try it again."

"I wouldn't let you even if you did," she added, trying for humor but just missing the mark.

Even still, he smiled a little, his thumb brushing lightly over one of the bruises.

"I'm sorry I gave you these, as well. I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control of myself for a few moments."

She nodded her forgiveness, squeezing his hand gently. His eyes suddenly changed and she realized the shift as soon as his lips met hers.

_That was fast, but I'm not complaining._

"There's a second part to my apology that I think you'll like," he added.

She raised an eyebrow, her thoughts immediately led down a not so pious path. Catching on, he chuckled a little and shook his head.

"No, that's not it, although I wouldn't be opposed…"

She laughed a little, shoving him lightly.

"Then show me what it is," she commanded playfully.

He bowed at the waist a little, too teasing to mock, and began leading her from the drawing room. They went all the way to Alois's study where they heard struggling from inside. Unperturbed, the butler opened the door for her. There, lying on the floor, tied up and gagged, were none other than James and Gregory, the two men that had kidnapped and sold her.

Her breath caught when she recognized them, her mind refusing to believe that the two men were kneeling before her, completely helpless, in the flesh. Her fingers twitched, wanting to do something, but not knowing what.

Alois was sitting on top of his desk, legs crossed. He was glaring at the men, but when he caught Alana's gaze, he jumped down and ran to her, smiling.

"Look, Alana, we caught them for you! It's those men that took you. You can do with them whatever you like. You can kill them, torture them, make them suffer for what they did to you…" he hugged her around the waist like he had at the sweets shop, laying his head against her side.

She saw Claude come into her line of vision and she glanced at the men again. Everything from that night came back to her. She remembered Nancy, who's she'd wanted so badly to protect, but knew that there was nothing she could do even to save herself, let alone another girl. She remembered being fearful of who she would end up with, what would happen to her.

"Take the gag off of James. Gregory is an idiot. He won't know anything. He's basically useless…to me at least. Alois, you're free to do what you wish with him."

From the expression on the younger's face, he was very pleased with this. Claude did as she asked, pulling the gag out of James's mouth roughly. As soon as he was able to speak, the man was panicking, stumbling over his own words.

"Wh-who are you people?!" he cried, trying, unsuccessfully, to escape.

"You don't remember me," Alana said flatly.

The man shook his head, eyes bugging out of their sockets. She knelt down beside him and grabbed hold of his dirty, once-white shirt.

"You better take a good look. Try to remember all the girls you've kidnapped, you repulsive pig. An American, I'd just come off a ship," he still didn't know who she was, "You took me at the docks and I let the whole group of other girls free. I got caught in barbed wire trying to escape."

There was a hint of recollection, but he still had a hard time trying to remember.

"The Viscount bought me. Do you remember now?" she asked, shaking him roughly.

He blinked a couple times and when he did, she knew that he remembered. She stepped back as the fear in his eyes doubled.

"Please," he begged, "I can give you a name. I can tell you who our boss is."

Her eyes narrowed down at him, trying to gauge the truth of this statement.

"Who?" she asked at last.

"You have to promise to let me go first!" he cried.

"Claude," she said and his foot came down hard on the man's ribs.

She heard the telltale crack of bones as the man gasped and wheezed beneath the well polished shoe. She nodded when she was satisfied and he removed his foot from the man's abdomen.

"Who's your boss?" she repeated harshly, a bit of coldness creeping into her tone and features that was truly a sight to behold.

"Fredrick Hammond," the man gasped.

The name wasn't familiar, but she hadn't necessarily expected it to. Even still, it was a new target for her revenge, the real target, perhaps.

"Claude," Alois said and the demon butler nodded.

"I will look into this Fredrick Hammond immediately, my lord," he promised.

Now disinterested, Alana turned her back, waving a hand.

"I've no use for either of them. I'd rather save my energy for the bastard that really deserves it," she informed them, blasé, "so please feel free to do what you will to them."

She saw Claude's golden eyes flash to their demonic ones, something in them both wrathful and hungry. Leaving the two underlings to her demon love was satisfactory enough for her bloodlust.

"I'm going to go to my room, I think," she said with a yawn, "I have a feeling that Alois won't be sleeping for awhile yet and I have some things to think about."

She placed a quick kiss on the blond boy's forehead before giving Claude a significant look and smiling a little.

"I definitely forgive you," she said, reaching up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I hope you can forgive me as well?"

He caught her hand as she was starting to leave, his thumb gently brushing over the inside of her wrist.

"I forgive you," he purred.

She pressed her lips together, fighting a shiver that coursed through her.

"I'll see you later," she promised quietly before leaving the study.

In the hallway, she let out a slow breath. This day had turned out more promising than she'd anticipated. Fight with Claude aside, she was closer to a revenge that she hadn't even realized she wanted and she was excited. At last, she was going to get the justice, and the revenge, she and many other girls deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Alana was staring at the ceiling when Claude came in. She flicked a glance his way, a smirk pulling up the corners of her lips as she saw him.

"There's blood on your shirt," she told him.

He paused, looking down at the small spot of red. James' dying scream had echoed through the house only moments before, startling her from the light doze she'd been in. She figured his delay at coming had been to put a bloodlust-sated Alois to bed, but it had been enough time for the fatigued cloudiness in her mind to abate.

"Would you like me to change?" he asked, stepping further into the room.

"I'd like you to take it off," she answered mirthfully, laughing when she noticed the lustful expression on his face.

"And you say you were taught proper manners," he teased.

She grinned over at him, finding her humor now that he was with her again.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me," she quipped back.

He laughed as made his across the room towards her.

"Will you tell me about some things?" she asked suddenly, sitting up to stare at him with her wide green eyes.

"What would you like to know?" he replied compliantly.

She sat up, getting in the position she usually did when she was preparing for an onslaught of information. She sat up straight, legs crossed, and hugging a pillow to her chest. She bit her lip, waiting for his cue to begin asking questions. He took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her after removing his tailcoat and nodded for her to begin.

"Sebastian asked me if I knew what being a demon's mate entailed. I want to know if there's more to it than what you've told me," she started.

The demon paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, there is. You see, older demons, such as myself will form…groupings, I suppose you could call them. In these groupings, the older demons will protect and apprentice younger demons until such time that they can live on their own. In return, the younger demons are permanently indebted to the older demon. The triplets are three demons under my…care."

Alana waited for a moment as this new information shifted her view of Hell and its politics.

"So it's not just a free for all?" she asked curiously.

He smiled slightly.

"No. In some ways it's as complicated as human societies, but I doubt that it'll affect you much. However, as my mate, you'll be expected to watch over the younger demons and rule the household while I'm gone."

She made a face and sighed. It wasn't that she had a problem running a household-she'd done it before-it was just the idea of having to do it while Claude was away…and that it was actually _expected_ in Hell, like in the human world.

"You mean when you have a contract?" Alana clarified.

He nodded.

"But how am I supposed to run a household when I'll be a young demon too?" she questioned.

He smiled that lustful expression back.

"Once we've fully mated, you'll share my powers."

She grinned widely, finding that she didn't mind taking a shortcut to dominance.

"Am I allowed to come with you on contracts, since the triplets are?"

He hesitated.

"It's frowned upon, simply because mates are supposed to fulfill their roles and Earth can be dangerous."

The expression on Alana's face told him that she would not be settling for 'good housewife', no matter what her background had trained her for.

"I would have thought that Hell would be a little less focused on gender roles," she remarked snidely.

He chuckled, holding up a hand to halt any further raging.

"However," he continued, "the only demons that would ever be able to _command_ you to do anything would be I and the King of Hell himself. Demons that are older and stronger than I am would not order you around out of respect as a mate. That being said, I know better than to try to control you and I doubt Lucifer has any interest in keeping you at home."

Satisfied, she leaned back against the headboard to get comfortable, grinning.

"How did the whole 'mate' concept even happen? What was the purpose?" she wondered at last.

Claude shrugged.

"Some say it's to tame demons and others say it's to strengthen us. In any case, mates are rare because we refuse to make connections with humans or each other."

Her head tipped sideways, confusion clouding her features again.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't they want another demon to be their mate?"

"Demons aren't the most…trustworthy," he told her simply.

"But if humans can become demons…"

"It takes a certain type of human to become a demon. I have no doubt that you are one of them, but there are many that are not and believe me when I tell you that it's better to never have a mate than to watch them die in front of your eyes-whether it be of old age, or from the transformation."

She nodded, letting everything he'd told her sink in.

"Tell me about Hell," she demanded at last.

He laughed, crawling towards her on the bed with an expression that she was quickly becoming familiar with. She felt heat, low in her belly and bit her lip the closer he came.

"That is something I'll let you experience for yourself. I don't want to change whatever expectation you may have."

He was smiling, making it clear that he wanted to see how the reality would blow away whatever she pictured in her mind. She gave him a mocking pout as he pressed his lips to hers. She tangled her hands in his hair as his gloved hands ran up her legs, slipping the lace stockings from her legs. She tugged him back to her lips by the tie, hungry for a taste of him once more.

She felt the fabric of his gloves on her skin and pulled away long enough to tell him to remove them. Alana watched, mesmerized, as he used his teeth to remove them, his gaze never straying from hers. When he touched her, it was like she was burning in the most pleasant way possible, his mouth and hands leaving searing trails in their wake.

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling them both apart. The door opened, and there stood Alois, tears streaming down his face. Alana sat up from beneath Claude, her expression concerned while the demon just straightened his glasses darkly. In truth, Alana was aching for him, but she could tell that Alois was genuinely upset.

"Alois? What is it?" she asked, alarmed.

_I hope he didn't set his bedroom on fire again._

He ran to the bed and threw himself into her arms, shaking.

"I had a terrible dream!" he cried as she sat up, allowing him to rest in her lap.

She caught the murderous look on Claude's face and shook her head sternly.

"What did you dream of?" she inquired, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Oh it was just awful, Alana! You and Claude were demons and you two were going eat my soul and…"

He collapsed into sobs again, but he didn't need to finish. She understood all she needed to about his dream. The boy gripped onto the fabric of her shirt, tears soaking into the expensive fabric. She stroked his hair, trying to comfort him as Claude sat by them, putting his gloves and coat on again.

It was obvious that the boy did not plan on leaving her soon-possibly not at all. His suspicions were proven correct when the boy tearfully asked if he could sleep in Alana's room that night, which, of course, she allowed.

* * *

The next morning Alois was more subdued than usual, acting much younger than he usually did. He was holding onto Alana's hand when they walked and attached himself to her waist when they were standing still. If they were sitting, he was in her lap, arms around her neck or her arms around his abdomen. It irritated Claude to no end, but Alana was a bottomless well of patience, and didn't show any sign of being aggravated at all.

They were in the master's study, the boy sitting in her lap in the high backed chair, signing off on papers, when Claude saw the letter. It was the second to last envelope in the stack, the stamped wax seal making it clear where it was from. Alana, noticing his hesitation immediately, spoke up.

"Something wrong, Claude?"

He sighed as he handed her the letter. Curious, she took the silver letter opener and cut through the seal. As she pulled out the expensive stationary, she read through quickly before nonchalantly putting the letter back in the envelope and handing it to him again.

"Thank you," she said, waving off Alois's questions about what it was.

It was later at dinner that she revealed its contents.

"Alois, I'm taking a trip to the Phantomhive manor tomorrow," she said smoothly.

He dropped his fork, eyes wide.

"What? Why?! Have you chosen that growth-stunted cretin over me?" he asked frantically, anger and betrayal battling in his features.

She gave him a bizarre look, shaking her head.

"No," she answered, looking appalled that he would make such an accusation, "the Phantomhive butler has asked a favor of me that I agreed to. It has nothing to do with the Earl, your Highness."

She brushed a few short strands of hair out of her face coolly.

"I'm leaving early, so you won't even be awake and then I'll be back before dinner," she promised, green eyes looking at the boy in a way that said it was not up for discussion.

"But…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

She continued, this time with a reassurance.

"Claude is going to stay here with you, as well. You'll barely notice I'm gone."

He sighed forlornly, leaning his cheek on his hand.

"Okay," he agreed, pouting.

She smiled at the boy cheerfully and resumed eating. Alois stayed up an extra hour with Alana in the drawing room that night, playing cards. Finally, when the younger boy looked as if he was about to fall asleep any moment, she sportingly forfeit the game they were currently involved in and made him promise for a rematch when she returned home the next day. With that, she and Claude put him to bed and then retired to her room.

"I wish you had not told the master that I'm staying here," he told her as he was helping her change.

She gave him a knowing smile.

"If I hadn't I knew you were going to argue about coming with me."

His eyes flashed for a moment as he frowned.

"I still am. I don't like that you're going to see another demon alone," he told her, but she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was already resigned.

She grinned while her back was turned to him, thinking that perhaps the 'taming' theory from their previous conversation was the more accurate one.

"I'm not seeing Sebastian," she answered, unmoved, "I'm seeing his mate because she's apparently lost at sea with this whole 'mating' business."

He sighed with displeasure, glaring at nothing in particular.

"And why must you be the one to rescue her?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, brows drawing together a little, "you could always ask Sebastian, but I'm not overall worried about the why."

Claude shook his head. Alana was a constant surprise-her patience with Alois, her acceptance of Claude, and now her willingness to help a stranger transition into the world of the supernatural. He couldn't understand it, but he figured he didn't have to. Alana had her own reasons for everything (or maybe she didn't, but he liked to think she did) and he was learning not to question her and just go along with it.

"Claude," she said, drawing him from his musings, "I'll be fine."

He sincerely hoped she was right.

* * *

The next morning, Claude woke her and helped her dress as she yawned and swayed on her feet with tiredness. That day she'd opted out of the matching outfit she shared with Alois and chose a pretty blue dress with black lace that brought out her bright green eyes.

"I regret waking this early," she divulged as she ate a quick breakfast, "remind me not to do it again."

Claude chuckled a little, bowing slightly.

"I shall keep that in mind," he told her, making her smile.

He helped her into the carriage and saw her waving goodbye before she disappeared around a bend. Despite her reassurances, Alana was not as confident as she'd made herself out to be. There was the very real possibility that this was some sort of intricate trap, but she tried to push those negative thoughts from her mind as she impatiently waited for the carriage to reach the Phantomhive manor.

_These things are so boring without Alois or Claude here to talk to._

When they finally arrived, Sebastian greeted her and helped her from the vehicle so she wouldn't trip. Even though she hadn't worn a dress in the last few months, the proper rules and etiquette came to her naturally as she stepped out, taking in the warm, sunny day.

_It would have been a good day to go into the garden with Alois._

The Earl was waiting for her as well, with a girl that looked both curious and suspicious. Ciel put on an almost convincing fake smile as he greeted her, but seemed surprised by how genuinely pleasant Alana was. As she was turning to the girl, she heard him lean towards his butler.

"She might be the most tolerable in that entire household," he muttered.

"Yes," the demon agreed, "she's the complete opposite of Claude."

Alana ignored them as she turned to the girl that she assumed was Sebastian's mate.

"Hello, I'm Alana," she greeted, holding out a hand.

"Oh my gosh, you're American too!" the girl cried excitedly, taking Alana's hand and speaking all in a rush, "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Danny."

Danny was a fraction shorter than Alana, with big gray-blue eyes and hair the color of storm clouds twisted up onto her head. She wore a silver dress that brought out the blue in her eyes and had a thousand watt smile that was infectious. Her complexion was a shade darker than Alana's but just as flawless. There was something incredibly endearing about her enthusiasm, even as the demon behind her sighed heavily.

"Danielle, please try to contain yourself," he told her.

Alana frowned just the slightest bit when she saw Danielle's smile dim a little before the girl scowled at him.

"Excuse me, but I believe she's here to speak to _me_," she responded in an arrogant tone, "so why don't you give us some privacy, Sebastian?"

The man sighed heavily and shot Alana a look as if to say 'see'. But, as she followed the butler towards the garden and Danny fidgeted nervously in the presence of the stranger by her side, she realized she didn't see. Danny was bubbly and bright, but she could also a great amount of intelligence in her eyes. She couldn't understand why the demon was so quick to persecute his mate.

Once the two women were seated at a table, surrounded by flowers, with their tea, Sebastian left them. When Alana was sure that he was out of earshot, she turned to Danny. The other seemed awkward and restless, unconfident in speaking first.

"Danny," Alana said, catching her attention, "you can talk to me."

The girl bit her lip, her gray-blue eyes reluctant.

"I know you're here to try and get me on his side," she gestured to the house, obviously meaning Sebastian, as she glowered a little.

Alana shook her head, setting her tea down.

"Actually, I'm not. That's what Sebastian intended, but that's not what I'm going to do. I'm here to help you and try to answer any questions you may have."

Danny stared at her wide eyed as she relaxed in her chair, seeming to open up to Alana like magic.

"I don't even know where to begin!" she cried sounding as if she'd needed to get it off her chest for a long time.

So the girl walked Alana through how she met the demon and his master and how she'd come to stay with them as a member of the household. She also divulged the growing tension between her and the demon butler

"He and Ciel treat me like a child!" She raged, "I mean, I know I act strangely sometimes, but I don't think they need to act like I can't take care of myself. It makes me so angry and then I end up proving them right and sometimes it makes me thing that maybe I do act as immature as they think I do."

Alana could tell that it was all making the other American miserable, but for the most part, Danny genuinely liked her home and the people in it.

"Maybe you're all mistaking passion for immaturity," Alana said, finally having the chance to bestow some advice that the other girl seemed to need desperately.

"What?" the other girl asked confusedly.

"You're very passionate, Danny, about everything," Alana informed her, "and the way that you talk about things makes me feel the same way about them as you do."

"But Ciel and Sebastian…"

"I think you're also very reactive as well."

"What do you mean?"

"The same way people react to your fervor, you react to their view of you. I think you have some sort of affinity to empathize with people, but it's a two way street. When Sebastian and Ciel treat you like a child, you act like a child because that's how they view you, that's how you communicate and understand each other."

Danny sighed, leaning her cheek on her hand sadly.

"But I don't want that," she said quietly, "I'm quirky, but they act like it's a bad thing-especially Sebastian. What should I do?"

Alana sat back, thinking. When had she become the relationship guru? She'd only had two relationships in her whole life, but she supposed it was easier to give advice when one was objective.

"I suggest you blow away their expectations. As much as it may pain you, you have to be a little less…explosive."

Danny raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Explosive?"

Alana rubbed her forehead, trying to think of how to explain.

"You can still be passionate without being so…loud, I suppose, about it. For instance, when we met, you sort of lost all self control. It didn't bother me at all, in fact it was kind of funny, but it's a good example of when Ciel and Sebastian see behavior that they deem 'childish'."

Danny was silent, thinking. Her expression was uncharacteristically serious and it made her look older than her years.

"So yelling and talking fast, that's what it is," Danny said at last.

Alana nodded.

"Those are characteristics yes. See, the amount of heart you have is audible. People can hear how much you care. You dilute it by overacting and being dramatic, but sometimes concentrating all that intensity is actually very useful and learning how to use it will make you appear more mature."

Danny nodded emphatically, clasping her hands together.

"Alright, I see what you mean," she told Alana, "but the only thing is…I like being bubbly and…explosive."

"And there's a time and a place for that," Alana started before backpedalling, "no one necessarily wants to change you, Danny. If you want things to change then you have to make those changes yourself. No one can or should live your life for you."

Danny made a face.

"It feels that way with Sebastian sometimes," she mumbled bitterly.

"Then maybe you should tell him that," Alana suggested sagely, "you have to take control…which brings us back to demons and mates in the first place. If you two are going to live together for as long as you are, you can't let him push you around. You have to make clear boundaries."

Danny bit her lip, gray-blue eyes unsure as she fidgeted with her empty teacup.

"I don't know about this whole mate thing," she admitted.

Alana tipped her head sideways, curious, but still willing to help.

"It's not as different as marriage, you know," Alana pointed out, "it's just for eternity."

"Exactly! You say 'just' as if it's nothing!"

Alana shrugged a little, not understanding the big deal.

"Well I think I'm pretty fortunate that I get to spend all of eternity with the man-demon-that I love. I don't see what's so bad about that."

"Sebastian makes it sound as if he's going to be ruling over every aspect of my life when he talks about it. Not that he doesn't already…"

Danny was scowling again, with her arms crossed. Even though the talk should have been aggravating and boring, Alana found that she didn't mind. She was fully engaged in a conversation with someone that she liked and could connect to. Maybe it was just Danny and her magic ability to instill her feelings into others, but Alana had found a friend in the other American and it was a nice change.

"I don't care what convention says," Alana said suddenly, her tone as mild as ever, "to me, the people in a relationship are equals, and if you feel the same way, tell him."

Danny's eyes were wide as she leaned forward in her seat.

"What if he doesn't agree?" she asked.

_And here's the root of the problem_.

"Danny, if you really are his mate-which he's led us both to believe you are-then he'll be willing to see things from your perspective and treat you the way you wish to be treated. If it makes you happy, then he should be doing anything he can to make it happen."

Sebastian appeared suddenly, ending their conversation abruptly.

"You're carriage has arrived, Miss Monroe," he informed her with a bow.

Excited to go home and see Claude (she would most definitely be telling him about Danny), she quickly hugged the other American. As she pulled away, she took Danny's hand and squeezed gently.

"If you ever need to talk, just send me a letter at the mansion and we can try to meet up or something," Alana told her.

Danny smiled and nodded, returning the pressure on Alana's hand.

"Thank you so much for your advice," she said, "I took it all to heart."

Alana smiled and went back to the carriage, nearly as impatient to get home as she had been to get to the Phantomhive manor. As the building finally came into view, she felt her heart rate increase, suddenly desperate to see Claude again. When he opened the door, she threw her arms around him, barely keeping herself from tackling him to the ground. She knew he wouldn't like it very much if his clothes got dirty.

"Alana," she could hear the relief in his voice, "did everything go well?"

"Yes," Alana answered, kissing him hard, "I just missed you, is all. I realized today how lucky I am to have you for a mate."

_Honestly, the way Danny talked about him, Sebastian sounds so…terrible. I'd surely have maimed him by then._

He actually cracked a smile at her words as he steadied her on her feet again.

"Perhaps I should allow you to go the Phantomhive manor more often."

She rolled her eyes lightly, touching his cheek.

"You and I both know that you don't _allow_ me to do anything. Whether or not you approve or discourage it however…"

He gave her an amused look as he caught her in another kiss. They were broken apart by Alois running down the stairs, calling for her excitedly. The rest of the day was spent the way it usually was, with Alana entertaining Alois and Claude watching his mate with ever growing wonder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Alana was sitting on top of Alois's desk, re-reading a book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe when Claude came in, an expensively dressed man following in his wake. Seeing the man made her think of Lord Hemingway, who had recently taken up permanent residence in Bedlam and she wondered if this man would be fated for the same. Curious, because she'd not been informed of any visitors, the open book settled onto her lap.

"Your guest is here, your Highness," the butler informed the blond, who had purposefully continued working on his papers without looking up.

Alana didn't miss the double meaning behind the word 'guest'.

_Perhaps he is another 'Lord Hemingway'._

Alois glanced up with what any outsider would consider a welcome smile, but what Alana really knew to be the look of a predator considering prey that wasn't even aware it was about to become a meal. It was almost pitiable, had she not believed the man deserved it.

"Lord Hammond," the boy greeted, standing from his seat, "it's good to finally meet you."

The name rang through Alana's head like an echo. She carefully marked her page in the book and set it down beside her crossed legs, watching Alois for the cue she knew he'd give her. As he came around the desk, she saw him give a little motion with his hand for her to come as well. She slipped gracefully from the wooden surface, landing lightly on her feet, and padded behind the youth to greet Lord Hammond.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lord Hammond answered charmingly, his eyes roving over Alana's feminine form hungrily.

Fredrick Hammond was just beginning to get fat, obviously having passed his prime almost a decade earlier. He was beginning to bald, his suit was ill-fitting, his skin was beginning to sag with weight, and when his beady little eyes perused the entirety of her body, it felt like oil washing over her from head to toe. She was suddenly glad she would become a demon and not ever have to worry about looking like him or being at the mercy of men like him ever again.

_I hate him._

Alois gestured to the female companion by his side, his expression knowing.

"This is my body guard and personal caretaker, Alana Monroe. Alana, this is Lord Fredrick Hammond."

She kept her expression carefully blank as she nodded at him, hands clasped behind her back, but refusing to bow to him.

"Hello, Lord Hammond," she greeted with what was quickly becoming her defining American twang, "welcome to the Trancy Manor."

She looked back at Alois calmly, waiting to see what would happen next.

"I wanted to talk business with you," Alois started, arms behind his back with a satisfied look on his face.

"Of course," the man said as they began moving towards the desk.

Alois took his seat in the high backed chair, Alana settled onto the desktop as per usual, this time facing the door and the visitor, who settled into the chair directly across from Alois. She watched him, feeling coldness creep into her expression. She glanced at Claude, whose expression was torn between loathing and satisfaction, although no one else would have been able to tell.

"The import and export business is flourishing, right now," the man was saying.

"Yes, sex slaves must be in high demand," Alois replied casually, netting his fingers and propping his chin on them.

Hammond stumbled across whatever he was going to say next, clearly not expecting the younger man's accusation.

"Why, Earl Trancy, I don't know what you're-"

"Two of your lackeys gave you away," Alois cut him off with a wave of his hand.

The man's eyes were drawn to Alana again, watching her form, the confidence with which she sat, now more analytical than hungry.

"I see that you've visited one of my businesses," he observed, before sneering a little, "since you're young and inexperienced, I'll give you a bit of advice about pets…don't let them up on the furniture."

Alana blinked and in that moment, before she could even feel the beginning of anger, she missed Alois jumping to his feet, slamming his hands on the desk in outrage, and Claude grabbing a hold of the man's clothes roughly, dragging him from his seat. She wasn't necessarily surprised by the jump to action, but she was astounded by the man's audacity to continue.

"A beloved pet, then," he commented, "but still a pet nonetheless."

The crack of the back of Claude's hand connecting to Lord Hammond's face echoed through the study, making Alana blink once more. This time no one had moved, except for Lord Hammond, who'd fallen back into his chair. She glanced behind her at Alois, sporting a vicious look on his normally angelic features as he glared at Lord Hammond.

"I'm not a pet," Alana said, voice calm and unmoved, "although I was one of yours at one time."

His expression changed as he said, "I've only had my men pick up one American in the last several months…"

"He's all yours, Alana," Alois told her, ignoring him; "I did get him for you, after all."

She grinned despite herself, feeling some of the white-hot fire of hatred that she'd hidden fill her stomach and lick up the inside of her throat. Claude was looking at her patiently, waiting for a command. She hated this man, what he'd done to her and to others, with every fiber of her being. Her loathing for Hammond had melded into her very soul, so that it had become a part of her-a well hidden part of her, and the demon suddenly found himself appreciating his mate all the more.

"I don't even know what to do with him," she said at last, considering Hammond with a cold, calculating gaze, "maybe you could give me some ideas, Claude?"

The demon actually smiled then, a sadistic, demonic grin that chilled Alois to his core, but only made Alana's smirk grow. She knew the exact moment that his eyes changed, because she saw the horror written plainly on Hammond's features and it filled her with a twisted sort of pride to know that it was Claude that put that look on his face.

Just as the demon was starting to move forwards, the pathetic man began pleading, his entire body quaking as he tried to appeal to the woman sitting coolly on the desk.

"Please, please, I'm sorry that my men took you, I'm sorry! You can get revenge on them, I promise! Kill them! I'll give you names!" he was saying.

She heard Alois make a disgusted noise behind her as she rolled her eyes.

"They're already dead," she answered, "Where do you think we got _your_ name, moron?"

Hammond was backpedaling in the chair and it tipped over backwards. He landed hard, but instinct had kicked in and he was scrambling towards the door. She watched with great interest as the butler crossed the room in a nearly imperceptible blur, standing in front of the door before Hammond could even get close.

"Please!" the man said again, running and throwing himself down before her, grabbing onto her legs desperately, "Have mercy!"

Her top lip curled back with revulsion at his audacity as she punched him, the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking was her reward. She absently shook out her hand a little while he tried to staunch the heavy blood flow. It was incredibly fulfilling to have an outlet for all her fury and abhorrence; it made her want to punch him again…not that he didn't deserve it anyway.

"Please!" he continued and she wondered, with irritation, how many more times he would say that, "I never would have ordered my men to take you! Americans are hard to sell in London sometimes! I was paid to take you. I never would have ordered anyone to touch you otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed as she straightened up a little.

"What?" she snarled, "You're saying you were looking for me, specifically? You were paid to kidnap _me?_"

He nodded emphatically, obviously seeing some glimmer of hope that actually wasn't there.

"Who?" she growled, leaning forward a little.

"How do I know that you're not going to kill me after I've told you?" he asked, some of his previous cockiness returning now that he knew he had something she wanted.

"You don't," she answered simply, "but you'd be wise to tell us with the hope of survival rather than the certainty of torture _before_ death."

His eyes widened as he began quaking again and he moved forward, grabbing onto her legs again. Claude was there before anyone could utter a word and the man was suddenly crying out while a snapping sound bounced inside of Alana's head. Hammond was on the floor again, gripping his arm in pain.

"Who paid you and your men to take me?" she asked, drawing his attention through his agony-filled haze.

"A-a man, I don't remember his first name. All I remember is that his last name was Foster."

She froze, emerald eyes glazing over. Her uncle had orderd that she be taken? Why? Unless he was doing something that she couldn't know about, something illegal, something that he had no chance of hiding while she stayed with him in London. Instead of killing her, which would draw a lot of attention from both America and England, he would pay to have her be turned into a sex slave. It was much easier and not as messy; there wouldn't be any mercenaries or assassins to give him away, or any witnesses to the murder. Her uncle would be able to live with himself in the knowledge that his niece was, at the very least, still alive.

"Alana?" Claude asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Alana?" Hammond asked, "We were supposed to take a woman named Sarah!"

"I am Sarah!" she snapped, "Or, at least, I _was _Sarah."

It felt strange to hear that name in reference to her anymore. No one had uttered the name 'Sarah' in her presence ever since breakfast the morning that Claude asked her to tell him her name so that he could find whoever had taken her in the first place.

She jumped down from the desk, beginning to pace.

"So it was my uncle who paid this idiot to kidnap me," she murmured, gesturing offhandedly to Hammond, rocking himself on the floor, "that explains why there was never an inquiry as to why I'd gone missing."

"You'll let me go now, right?" the man asked; hope shining in his beady eyes, "I gave you who you should really get revenge on."

She just stared at him blankly. Perhaps it looked as if she was considering letting him go because Claude suddenly took a step towards her, expression both wary and curious.

"Alana," there was an audible question in his voice.

She sat back on the desk and crossed her legs matter-of-factly, showing clear disinterest in Hammond.

"Kill him," she said at last and the man in question nearly lost it.

"What? Why?! I've told you everything you wanted to know!"

She didn't bother hiding her repulsion for him any longer.

"I was exceedingly lucky to find myself here in the Trancy manor before anyone actually had a chance to lay a hand on me. But there are other women that I know were not as lucky as I am and you will pay for what you did to them, you repugnant pig," she spit.

She waved a hand as if to dispel her own passion-filled hatred.

"I don't want anything more to do with him," she continued, tone blasé and unconcerned, "Frankly, I can't stand to look at him anymore, Claude. Feel free to do what you will to him. I just want to make sure he's dead when you've finished with him, please…or perhaps worse: in Bedlam."

She smiled a little before yawning, as if she hadn't just condemned a man to death, or worse.

"As you wish," Claude told her.

He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers, and she turned her head to kiss his palm. He reveled in the way she could be as cold and hard as ice, and yet so warm and tender all in the span of the same moment.

With a last, almost smug, glance at Hammond, Alana flounced out of the study and to her room so that she could bathe to get the stink of Hammond and his blood from her skin and clothes.

* * *

After dinner and after Alois had gone to bed, Claude went to his room to change shirts (the one he was currently in being bloodstained) and froze when he came across Alana sitting on his bed, in one of his shirts, looking very pleased to see him. One leg hung over the edge, swinging back and forth lightly, the silvery barbed-wire scar catching the candlelight when it swung back. The other leg was bent in front of her and her hands rested on the ankle.

His shirt hung off one shoulder, and stopped high on her thighs, revealing the full, tantalizing length of her smooth, pale legs.

"Well I'm glad to see you at least use your room," she teased, breaking him from his reverie, "I was worried that I'd be sitting here all night, like an idiot."

"Alana," he said, still shocked, "what are you doing in here?"

She tilted her head a little, raising an eyebrow.

"Waiting for you, obviously," she answered, and then frowned with a little shiver, "I didn't want to be in my room…"

He couldn't quite understand why she was afraid, but he did know that that was the reason she was currently residing on his bed.

"Well I'm certainly not going to tell you to leave," he told her as he shrugged out of his tailcoat.

"Good," she said with a smile, "because I have a question-no, two questions."

He nodded for her to continue as he began undoing his tie.

"Between Alois and I, whose 'order's' or whatever you like to call it, would you follow?" she asked curiously, head listing to the side.

"Yours," he answered and then continued to explain, because he could see the question in her eyes, "I can terminate the contract with Alois at any time. It's…temporary. You, however, are far more permanent. You're my mate, my life partner for eternity; therefore your word outweighs his."

Her eyes widened and a smile turned up the corners of her lips slightly.

"That's good to know. I was worried that Alois could somehow order you to kill or hurt me. My other question is: am I going to have to give you my soul now, since you're helping me achieve my revenge?"

Claude actually laughed at this as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Alana, momentarily forgetting her question, looked on with awed fascination, not bothering to hide her ogling. Realizing that she was staring, she felt her cheeks heat up as she met his warm, golden eyes, biting her lip. The expression on his face was openly appreciative as he pulled the shirt off, giving her a full view of his pale, but impressively muscled, abdomen. She cleared her throat awkwardly, caught between wanting to stare and knowing she should look away lest she further inflate his ego.

"To answer your question," he said, drawing her attention to something other than his flawless body, "no. I won't be eating your soul because we haven't made a contract. I'm doing this simply because it will make you happy-or least give you some sort of satisfaction."

She nodded as he moved closer looking very much like the predator he was.

"Good," she said, closing her eyes for a moment, only to open them again and see him much closer than before.

Though a little surprised, she managed not to scream or jerk away.

"Because," she continued as she felt heat low in her belly, "I _will_ have my revenge."

A dark grin lit up Claude's features as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt the sharp poke of his fangs against her bottom lip before he pulled away.

"I would expect nothing less of my mate."


End file.
